Of Pin Cushions
by stainedXglassXmasquerade
Summary: When Pierce was dying, attacked by the Forever Knights because of his alien heritage, she saved his life. How, he wasn't entirely sure, but it probably had something to do with that cream she had. He thought she was completely normal, but something about her and her siblings was just... off. Maybe she's not quite as normal as she makes out to be. PierceXOC, slight MannyXHelen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I claim the characters that I create.

* * *

"Meena! Order up!" She turned, blinking at the hulking form of Cook. Cook was very muscular, taller than five foot six, and rather impatient. Cook had been here for at-least twenty years easy and no one messed with Cook if they wanted to stay… would the word be unharmed? Perhaps. She knew never to make Cook angry, never to get in Cook's way. Or argue.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Cook's look softened slightly as she took the plates away before turning back to the kitchen, barking at the others under her command. Cook had been the one to let her work here, even after Mr. Rosebaun had told her probably not. It was Cook who took her aside, telling her that she could waitress, that if she messed up big time even once that she would be out. And it had been Cook who had glared down Mr. Rosenbaun when he saw her working the very next day, trying her hardest to get everything right. So he agreed to let her stay, but if she messed up, she was out.

So, she's been trying her very best to make sure she did Cook proud.

"Ah, thank you for waiting! Please, enjoy!" She smiled at the young family, waving at the little boy. His eyes lit up at the sight of his chicken nuggets and he smiled brilliantly, waving back while his mother helped him with the ketchup. The bell over the door jingled and she looked at the couple. "Hi, welcome! I'll be with you in a minute." She hurried toward the podium, grabbing menus and smiling at them. "This way, please." Kate had called in sick and Jenna had left some hours ago as she got off her shift, so, she was left alone. Not that it was a problem, it was a slow night. But all the same, Rachel _should_ be here in half of an hour. You never can tell with her though… "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." She nodded, then left them alone, moving towards the others in the diner.

"Can I get you anything? Another coffee?" The man didn't look up from his paper. He had been here for almost two hours, asking for a bowl of soup when he came in and a coffee. This was his third cup already. All he was doing was reading the paper and looking around him every now and again. Cook told her never to bother the customers; if they wanted to sit in a booth and read a book all day, let them. As long as they paid, of-course. She could see that, even sitting down, he was tall. From what she could tell, his eyes were dark and she saw dark brown hair peeking out from under his hat. It was by no means hot, but then again, it wasn't cold. Which made her curious about his long coat.

"Fine." She moved toward the counter, letting out a breath and grabbing another mug and filling it with the dark liquid. She really didn't like coffee, smelled funny in her opinion.

"Tough day, Miss?" She bit at her lip, looking up and giving a small nod to Mike.

"Y-yes…" Mike helped out where he was needed, but typically stayed behind the counter, distributing the morning meals and talking with the diner's regulars. It wasn't that he scared her, but… he was Mr. Rosenbaun's nephew… so one mistake, one slip-up…

"Tell me about it?" He was maybe twenty-three, twenty-six at most. He got lazy sometimes and didn't shave, so, currently, he had dark stubble. Dark hair and light eyes, like his uncle, she supposed he was handsome, but she didn't have a good reference for comparison. "I won't interrupt."

"I-it's nothing, sir." She smiled, turning to take the coffee to table seven.

"I'll be here if you need to talk." He was polite and, from what she could tell, nice, but all the same, she'd rather not get too close. Bad things have happened before because of her willingness to trust in people too quickly.

"Here we are! If you need anything else, I'll be around." He said nothing, turning the page. "R-right…" She moved toward table ten, where the couple was. "Now, what can I do for you two?" She smiled.

* * *

"I'm here~!" The door burst open and she blinked at the bright flash of headlights. "What? I'm only like…" Rachel peered at her watch. "Ah well. Better than last week." Sporting the diner's uniform of a black knee-length skirt, a dark red, loose, long sleeved shirt, and a black vest, she wore her long hair down. Plus dark brown cat ears and a tail. Mr. Rosenbaun had told her not to wear them, but after a surge in a younger crowd, he allowed her to continue. Meena thought she looked pretty with them. Her gold eyes were courtesy of contacts, which Mr. Rosenbaun, surprisingly, had no issue with.

"H-hello, Miss Calico Ma'am." She rolled her eyes at her, waving her off.

"Knock it off, Kid. I'm just Rachel. Or Kitty, whatever floats your boat."

"B-but, I haven't got a boat…" She gave her a look and Meena wondered if it was something she said. Her eyes locked onto something behind her and she shifted, turning to look at the table where the couple was. The girl had excused herself to use the restroom and the boy was there, currently having a staring contest with Rachel. "Miss Rachel?" Rachel grinned, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." Meena looked between the two, watching as the boy relaxed, smirking.

"Job gets in the way." Rachel strode towards him, pulling out a seat at the next table. Meena assumed they began catching up. The young family had since left and the man was still working on his third coffee, still reading his paper. She walked back to the counter, pulling out a stool and sitting, poking at the surface.

"Offer still stands." She looked up at Mike smiling down at her. She gave a small smile in return, shifting away slightly.

"Well… It's—It's really nothing…" He leaned down on the countertop, his eyes calm and telling her to continue, that he would listen with no judgment, even try to help if he could. "My… my brother called me a few nights ago... He wants me to come home..." Mike gave out a little hum of understanding.

"Ran away, didja?" She looked up at him fearfully, wondering if he would tell his Uncle he had a runaway on his payroll. "I won't tell. What'd he do to make you so upset?" She looked back down, her nails digging into her palm beneath the countertop.

"He's just… he just was so… he just acted like… like he's King or something."

"You the baby of the family? Yea, I get it. It's rough." He turned toward the fridge, pulling out a carton and a glass, filling the cup and sliding it over to her. She peered down curiously into the light brown liquid.

"What… what is this?" Mike laughed at her and she ducked her face down.

"You ain't never seen chocolate milk before? Now I understand why you bolted!" She pushed the glass away lightly, her hands growing cold. He pushed it towards her once again, letting go of his laughter. "Try it. It's good." She looked up at him through her lashes, cautious. He raised a hand up, giving her a salute. "Promise. Scout's honor." She had no idea what a scout was, but he promised that it was good. She picked it up, sipping at it gently. "Well?"

"It… it feels weird…" He tilted his head slightly, brows furrowing in confusion.

"'Feels'? Whaddya mean 'feels'?" She took another sip, trying to convey how this new thing was in words.

"It… it feels like there's something… coating my mouth, like, like peanut butter."

"Oh. Okay, I get it. Yeah, that's normal. Haven't you ever had milk?"

"No." He shook his head at her and she drank more of the chocolate milk. He straightened up, then reached across, patting her head. "W-what was that for?"

"You just remind me of my little cousin. That's all." He moved off, whistling. Meena blinked as he walked into the kitchen, smiling at Cook and hugging her. She smacked him, but was laughing all the same as he kissed her cheek. "Good night, my love~!"

"Get off with you, you scoundrel!" Cook brandished her spatula and he side stepped, waving to the rest of the cooks before leaving through the back door. "Meena!" she stood up quickly, almost tripping over the stool in her haste to the kitchen. She left the glass where it was, afraid of dropping it should she try to put it away.

"Y-yes Ma'am?" She breathed deep, wondering if Cook was going to kick her out. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man at table seven look up curiously, bracing his hands out as if he was to stand.

"Take off early. Rachel can hold down the place." Meena blinked and Cook frowned. "Well?"

"T-thank you!" She smiled brightly, restraining herself from hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, get out." She hurried out, grabbing her coat and untying her apron. Perhaps, for once, she could get some decent reading done with this extra time.

"Miss Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow!" She looked up absentmindedly from painting her nails.

"Hm? Fine, yeah, whatever. Have fun, Kid." The bell rang over the door as she left, hurrying up the hill to where she would be able to reach home in at-least half the time by the main road.

* * *

Well~ a decent beginning. Next one will be longer, I promise. I just didn't wanna shove everything in at once, ya know? I know there's not much here, but I promise, it will get sooo much better. And longer.

Thank you for reading, I hope you continue. I try to do the best I can and I hope it comes out that way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

Pain erupted as they pressed into his chest, breaking through him as though he was nothing, simply trash, something to be "taken care of". He wasn't, but it's not like they cared. As far as they knew, he was nothing, an alien hybrid, unwanted, below them. Who were they to say he was beneath them? As a Plumber, he had fought numerous battles, all for the protection of Earth. If they were faced with some of the things he had fought, they wouldn't survive. Then who would be judging? Not them. And what had they ever _really_ done for Earth's protection? From what he knew, tried to kill some of the most valuable Plumbers that had ever lived, claiming they were all that was needed.

The pain stopped and as he stared up at the sky, silence descending upon him. A figure blocked his already dimming view for a brief moment before they moved away. Leaving him here, he supposed.

To die alone.

"_O-oh! S-sir, are you alright? No, you're hurt!"_

He was cold. Was this really how it was all going to end? Ambushed and taken down without a fight? Just like that?

"_A-ah, p-please hold on! I-I'll get you to a hospital! O-oh, but I can't… P-Please hold on, everything will be alright!"_

Well. He supposed he had to die sometime, but he had just hoped it would have been a good many years down the road. Married with some grandkids…

Eh. Kids are annoying any way.

"_N-no! D-don't go to sleep! S-sir, you __**can't**__ give up!"_ The cold spread through, his eyes closing fully and darkness descended upon him.

* * *

Pierce opened his eyes to dim lights. Hissing out a breath, he lifted a hand, placing it on his chest, his fingers feeling out the bandages and the raised, throbbing, probably red, skin beneath. He suppressed a shudder as pain shot through his form. A quick breath and he raised himself up on his elbows, his head swimming until his eyes focused, taking his time to peer around the room he was in.

He was on the bed, a simple wood framed bed with a plain blue comforter. The lights were on, but dimmed, and, with what light there was, he could make out a small table in the middle of the room with a vase of flowers and a chair next to it. A set of drawers with a small radio atop it. A closet, with its doors closed, and a door showing out into a hallway with a few pictures hanging on the walls. Light came from the end of the hallway, what he assumed was the living room. He could hear the faint echo of cars, so he guessed he was in an apartment or a house situated away from the road a ways. He was going with an apartment.

"_I told you, I'm not going back."_ Was that… That was the same person he heard… wasn't it? Another sharp breath as he pushed himself up. Pain and he braced his hand tight against his chest, breathing deep, shuddering breaths. "_No, I'm not going home."_

"_You're needed back home."_ A man's voice, one he didn't recognize. Soft, but deep. There was something about it though, something that seemed off with the way he was telling her what to do… Her father, maybe?

"_I'm staying here. Tell __**him**__ that. And tell him, next time come himself, not send you. His word carries nothing if not said himself. He can't order me around forever." _He had to give her credit, she was going down fighting for her freedom.

"_D'A—"_

"_It's Meena. My name is Meena Strong. Get it right."_ An exhaled breath and Pierce steeled himself against the pins and needles shooting up his legs as he rose, willing himself not to collapse. "_Now, please leave. I have to go to work. And don't follow me again. I'm not your responsibility. Go take care of __**him**__."_

"_No matter what you wish, my orders are to protect you from anything and everything. I will inform him of your wishes, but I will follow my orders to the letter. I'm to remain here to ensure your safety."_ He didn't know what was going on, but the girl who had been with him when he… Pierce had to pause in his attempts at getting closer to the door. What _had_ happened? He was sure he was dead, but maybe she made good on her promise and got him to a hospital… In any case, he was alive.

"_From my neighbors, or from any who might seek my affections?"_ He noted the malice in her voice. This must be a reoccurring conversation then.

"_My orders were clear."_ Pierce stalled once more, moving towards the ground before he knew what was happening. He braced his hands out, catching himself at the last moment, his knees hitting the carpet, head bowed as he sucked in a sharp breath, the fire roaring across his skin. "_What was that?"_

"_What?"_ He closed his eyes tightly.

"_That noise. D'A—Meena, is someone else here?"_

"_Yes. A friend from work."_ Her voice didn't waver.

"_A friend from work… Meena, it is that boy?"_

"_No, the psychotic one with gold eyes." _Psychotic… Gold eyes? Rachel? Rachel Calico?

"_You're lying to me."_ Pierce had been found out. But why had he been hidden? "_Who is it, Meena?"_

"_I told you, Fitori. My friend from work."_

"_Does she not have her own home?" _He dug the heel of his palm into his forehead, grinding his teeth together, trying to dull the pain in his mind. Footsteps and he raised his head weakly. "_Meena, if you're lying—"_

"_Fitori. Leave. Now."_ The girl's—Meena's—voice grew hard and the footsteps stopped moving closer to him. "_Do I have to repeat myself?_" There was silence and then he heard the door open quietly.

"_I suggest you limit yourself to encounters with outsiders, Meena._" The man's—Fitori's—voice was quiet. The door closed and there was a long moment of silence. Pierce raised himself on his knees, looking down the hallway. The shadow of a girl grew on the wall until he saw her turn down it, moving toward him quickly with a box in her hands. Not knowing what to expect, though she did defend him and protect him, and probably saved his life, he was still cautious. Years of being judged based on his appearance created a guarded man and this girl was no exception to his rules. He raised his arms up, ready for anything she might try to do, having no issue with attacking a girl.

"I'm sorry, I should have been here when you woke up!" She rushed in, depositing the box on the table and opening it. Raising his chin, he could make out what appeared to be a first aid kit. Lifting his face also enabled him to see something he had originally missed: a mirror.

His I.D. mask was in place, his disguise hiding his true form.

"Between rushing to the store for medicine and supplies and food and Fitori's visit…" She paused, letting out a soft breath. She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. And he wasn't one to typically forget a face. She brightened, looking over at him. Her smile faded, however, when she got a good look at him. He stiffened, wondering if she could somehow see through the façade. "No… Your injury!" She practically dived at him, pulling up his shirt before he even could guess at what she was planning, and poking around his torso. Another sharp hiss and she pulled her hand away. "S-sorry…" His shirt was discarded beside him and she was leaning toward him, fingers shifting around the red stained bandages, skirting the outer edges of the deeper wounds. "Must've broke when you got up…" She smacked herself in the forehead with the heel of her palm, rising in one fluid movement and moving toward the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've been here! Stupid Fitori…!"

In all honesty, he'd never met a girl so… bold? She had no issue with her close proximity in his personal space, but it seemed more like concern for his life rather than a total disregard to his limits. She knelt back down with a little container of ointment of some kind, gauze, and tape.

"U-um, this may hurt…" She gave an apologetic smile up at him and he gave a single nod. "I-I'm sorry in advance…" Her fingers pressed into his skin as she undid the clip, unwinding the bandages from around his form. He shuddered, fingers digging into the carpet, head thrown back, suppressing all noise. "I-I'm sorry…" Her voice was a whisper as the tape fell around him. She reached for a towel, pressing it lightly against his chest, taking up the blood that was slowly slipping down his skin.

White dotted his sight at the pain, his body reacting to the touch of the raw material against his skin, a fire burning in his veins. A scream escaped his lips and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, collapsing against her, his mind fleeing from the pain that he was being subjected to.

Cold reached his skin and he wondered if he was dying again, having no issue with going through with it this time if he had to live with this torture she was submitting him to just to stay alive. The pain dulled and he felt something like gel slide across his chest, some slipping into the wounds. It stung, at-first, but even that dulled and his senses returned to him. He was so close to her, something he would never have done of his own accord, but now that it was done… He opened his eyes, gazing up at her blearily, his cheek against her shoulder. Straight, dark brown hair with bangs that almost hid the tears coursing down her cheeks as she continued applying the salve to his torso, fingers moving slowly, gently, barely touching his skin. "I'm sorry…" Her whisper vibrated through him. She closed her dark blue, almost black, eyes tightly for a moment, then opened them, biting at her bottom lip, knowing what she was putting him through. Her cheeks were pink, as were most when one was crying. The gauze bound his wounds, the ointment numbing him against the feel of it against him, wrapped around and tightened to protect and heal. Tape was slipped over the end, holding it in place. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… I'm sorry…"

Worn from the trial he had just been subjected to and mist clouding his thoughts, he slipped into the blessed relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly at the light touches on his skin. The room was dark and all he saw was a shadow above him, hands reaching for his wounds. Movement he hadn't thought possible in his condition and he grabbed the figure, pulling them down and, in a fit of strength that cost him dearly, pinned them beneath him, glaring. His breath hitched in his throat but he hid his discomfort. "Why are you here?" His voice was dark, low. The words burned his throat and he realized he hadn't drank anything in some time. "Tell me." He peered into the darkness and saw eyes glittering up at him.

"I-I thought i-it would be better t-this way…" The voice was a whisper. An intruder, likely knowing the girl was asleep.

"What would be better?"

"Checking your wounds." He noticed movement and a hand shifted from beneath him, reaching for the nightstand. His hand shot out, gripping the smaller wrist tightly, pinning it to the edge of the hard wood of the headboard. Their breathing stalled. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to startle you…" Pierce narrowed his eyes but slowly retracted his hand. A moment later light flooded the room and his pupils dilated, momentarily blinded. "A-ah, sorry!" He shook his head, bringing back his sight. He blinked down at the girl beneath him. She gave a hesitant smile. He pulled away, sitting on his knees as she straightened, holding out a hand. Again, he was blindsided by this turn of events. "I, um, never introduced myself. I'm Meena Strong."

What had he gotten himself into this time, exactly?

* * *

Ahh, the second chapter~ told ya it would be longer~ this is gonna be sooo much fun, I just know it ^-^

Until the next time, thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ben 10 doesn't belong to me in the least~

* * *

Pierce awoke to sunlight streaming through the soft curtains. A groan and he rolled over, lifting an arm to cover his eyes. "No…" And he had finally been sleeping too…

"Oh, you're awake?" He looked up blearily at Meena halfway…

He shot up, covering his face with his hands, ignoring the dull throb in his chest. "W-what're you doing?!"

"Getting dressed?" She sounded confused, something Pierce had learned about her in their days together. She seemed confused easily by the simplest things and then it took an explanation from Pierce to make her see her mistake or get embarrassed. "Does… does it bother you?"

"Yes!" He heard the closet doors close but he didn't risk moving his hands. "Y-you can't just—Not in here!"

"What's the problem? I'm dressed after-all." He opened one eye, peeking out from behind his fingers. Hm. So she was. He dropped his hands slowly, sitting crosslegged and peering at her closely. Sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with her. She was looking at him expectantly. "I thought boys didn't notice much here? You're much more laid-back here than at home." Pierce colored, ducking his head down and massaging his temples.

"It's not that we—Hey! We notice things!" He frowned and she shrugged lightly, giving a small smile. His hand shifted up, feeling the bandage around his chest. A week he had been here and his injuries were healing much better than they ever had in Manny and Helen's care… Ah. Therein might lie the problem… "What'd you do anyway? It barely even hurts now, something I didn't expect with the size of it." Her eyes widened and she bit at her lip, looking away quickly. "Was it that gel stuff?"

"I-I suppose… I just used what… what was in the medical kit…" He didn't understand her hesitation. "You must be hungry. I'll begin breakfast." She turned, leaving him alone. She was a weird girl, he had to say. Probably from way out in the country, he supposed. That was the only way to explain her politeness, total lack of social skills, and no knowledge of how life worked.

"Hey, I'll help!" He rose, now being able to move about easily.

"There's really no need, Mr. Pierce. It's just toast." He entered the living room, peering around the small room, then moved toward the even smaller kitchen. The toaster was going and she was pulling out peanut butter and the cream cheese. He sat quietly at the table, watching as she pulled out butter and cinnamon for him. She claimed it helped when one wasn't feeling good, but he didn't understand why he could only eat that. He was perfectly able to digest jelly. Two knives and two plates were set on the table as the toaster spit out their bread. "See? In the time it took you to move down here, it was just about done." She pulled two of the slices out, setting them on a plate and pushing it toward him. "You should have just stayed in bed. You still need to rest."

"Forget it. I'm fine, just need another week and there'll probably only be a scar." She gazed at him silently, then pulled her own bread from the toaster.

"If you insist, Mr. Pierce." They sat in silence, eating their respective breakfast, Meena gazing out the window. He saw her glance down to the sidewalk and her eyes widened terribly. "N-no…" She looked up at him quickly. "Y-you have to go back to my room! And close the door! And make no noise!" She stood up quickly, taking his plate from him and tossing it in the sink and then hurrying him from the table.

"What? Why?"

"No time! Just, please!" He didn't understand what was wrong. Had she seen something? Or someone? "Please, Mr. Pierce! Just be absolutely silent!"

"Is it that guy from before?" If it was him, what was the need? There was no need for him to hide, it's not like—

"No, it's my brother! Please _please_ Mr. Pierce!" She hurriedly pushed him in, giving him such a desperate look. He sat down in the chair, crossing his arms. "Please, don't make any noise…"

"Fine." He supposed he owed her that much, taking care of him and feeding him, using her own money. He had tried to pay her back but she would have none of it. If she wanted him to sit here and be quiet, then so be it. She smiled, such a brilliant smile, then closed the door. It was few minutes before he heard a quiet knock on the door. He heard it open, footsteps moving into her apartment.

"_Meena, my sister. You're well?"_

"_Quite. Brother, why are you here? Has Fitori—"_

"_He told me of your conversation, but when I heard you had been missing work all this week, calling in sick… I was worried. How else are you to pay for your home, your food? You will not accept our payment and you have not asked your friend for help."_ Pierce felt extremely guilty once again. Not only was she paying for herself but for him also. And, if the truth was she was accepting no help what-so-ever, how was she managing? She said she only had one job, using all her other time studying. She was still a kid so, she still went to school. High school was hard enough, but…

How _was_ she managing?

"_I… can manage. I don't need your help, Brother. I make enough for myself and rent is not so terrible. There was some saved up."_

"_I'm glad to hear you can survive on your own for an extended period of time, but it's time you stop playing and come home." _So not only did Fitori harp on her, her brother did too. He was beginning to see why she ran away. Her brother didn't seem like an incredibly nice person, his voice level and calm, his tone that of someone who was bored. "_Meena, it's time you take responsibility." _

"_No. I'm not going home just to be—be trapped! I have friends here, a job!" _There was silence for a long time and Pierce was wondering if her brother would allow her to stay because she was pursuing her education.

"_Friends? Please."_ His voice took on a dark tone and Pierce could almost see his eyes flashing in distaste._ "That girl at that stupid little diner? Wake up. She doesn't care about you. You're just some kid she sees a few hours a few days a week. She's not your friend. That man? He doesn't care, no matter how much he says he'll listen to your problems. A job? You only have that because you're a pretty face with a sharp memory. You know all you can, everything you need to take your place in our world has been given to you. Everything you need to be useful has been drilled into you. You have nothing here." _ Pierce had half a mind to ignore the deal he made and simply walk out and give this brother of hers a piece of his mind. But he restrained himself. If she was afraid of her brother seeing him, what would he do to her if he simply did walk out?

"_That's… That's not true. Miss Rachel is nice to me. More than you ever were."_ He heard the anger in her voice, anger barely contained under quiet resistance. _"And my job pays for my home and what I eat. What I do may not be glorious or praiseworthy, but I'm able to use that money to live. School is important here, it determines how far in life you can go. I intend to see exactly how far I'll go."_

"_Meena, don't make me involve Father."_ Terrifying. Falling back on that, was he? Pathetic. _"He will put you in your place if you choose not to heed my words."_

"_I will not listen to you. You don't control me, Brother."_

"_But I very much do. You know that as well as I do. Meena, stop this playing around. I know you're simply acting for the sake of whoever's in your back room. And yes, I know there's someone there. You can either abide by my wishes or I can simply make you submit by force." _The temperature dropped and Pierce found himself holding tight to his hands, trying to keep the warmth there.

"_Brother, I'm sorry."_ Pierce hissed as the cold brushed at his chest, the icy fingers irritating his skin, making the fire longed dulled begin to rise once again.

"_That's better, Meena. I'll allow you the rest of your time to end this life you've created and come home."_ The footsteps travelled toward the door once more, the solid wood opening. _"And when I come back, I expect you to be ready, your friend back wherever they came from._" The door closed and the cold slowly retreated with them. Pierce pressed a hand against his chest as he rose, moving toward the door and opening it quietly.

"Meena?"

"I'm here, Mr. Pierce." He dropped his hand, walking down the hallway, looking at her sitting so forlornly on the couch. She looked up when he sat across from her. "Mr. Pierce, it seems you'll be getting your wish."

"What?" She smiled sadly, looking back down into her lap, hands clasped together tightly.

"You'll go home. You're well enough now without my help, just be sure to change the bandage often. I'm sure you can manage."

"Why didn't you stand up to him, Meena? Like you did to that other guy?" She shook her head and he was growing annoyed. He wasn't someone she needed to protect, he could handle himself!

"He would have found you, Mr. Pierce. I would rather my brother leave peacefully than with violence. I will be leaving eventually anyway. There's no need to agitate him more than necessary." He frowned at her, irritated.

"I can take care of myself." She didn't look up, probably remembering finding him on the road, dying. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Of-course." She looked up at him then, dark eyes open. "When my time is up, I'll return home. Is that not what you do here?" Well, he had to give her that one, but she looked too young to… Oh. Her brother was trying to make her come home, one last time, before she…

He stared at her for a long moment, then smiled softly, his heart constricting from the pain of his injury.

"I understand." She nodded, holding tightly to her hands.

* * *

"Manny? Helen? I'm back!" The place they called home was quiet. Meena stood a few feet behind him. "They should be here, it's not like they—"

"Pierce? Pierce!" The typical speed expected of his younger sister knocked into him, throwing him off balance. He took a deep breath as his chest throbbed, holding onto her. "Pierce, we were so worried! You've been gone and there's been no contact!" He looked down at her, giving a weak smile. "Pierce, is everything alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

"N-not anymore, no, I'm fine. Helen, this is—"

"So you're alive, huh?" The imposing form of Manny Armstrong leaned in the doorway, two of his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed on his form. "Thanks for telling us where you were the past two weeks." Helen frowned at her partner.

"Manny, don't say that. There's a reasonable expla—"

"Reasonable? He left us on our own! Don't you remember what we had to deal with?!" Manny exploded, rounding on the smaller male, towering over his shorter frame. "Those Forever Knights—"

"Mr. Pierce, I'll be going now." A quiet voice interrupted and Manny shot a dark look at the pretty brunette. Helen looked over at her silently, then looked curiously at her brother.

"Meena, it's—" The girl held up her hands and he stopped. A smile and she held out box of gauze and a container of ointment. He took them silently.

"Do not forget."

"I won't." Helen stepped back when she stepped forward, placing both hands on his cheeks and leaning his head down, pressing her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed as he looked at her suspiciously, already use to such actions from her. "Meena?"

"May the Gods protect you as they have thus far." She opened her eyes, pulling away. "You are blessed, Mr. Pierce. Do not forget this gift they have granted you. Who knows if they will give it again." She dropped her hands, stepping back and bowing her head to his friends. She straightened, looking at him calmly, a smile on her features. "Good-bye, Mr. Pierce. I hope we will not meet again."

And she turned her back to him, walking away.

Manny elbowed the already bruised teen, raising a brow. "If that's the reason, say no more, man."

"Can it, Manny."

* * *

Ahhh and so we have another chapter~

I know ya'll were probably like "WAAH, LOVE~ THEY'LL STAY TOGETHER AND FALL IN LOVE AND GET HITCHED AND HAVE LOVELY BABIES AND FIGHT GALATIC WARS AND FOU FA LIKE THAT~"

Yeah, naw. She got her life, he got his. But yeah. They will meet again~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wish Ben 10 belonged to me, but it doesn't.

* * *

"Honey, you alright?" Rachel took her aside when she walked in, feeling her forehead and her cheeks. "You don't feel hot… You out with the flu? That's rough. Well, you're back now~!" Meena blinked. "Don't worry, you haven't missed much. Ah, but there was this cutie in yesterday during your normal shift."

"Eh?" Rachel let out a huff, retracting her hands.

"A guy. A really cute guy."

"B-but I thought you had a boyfriend?" Rachel waved her off, flashing neon green nails.

"Please. Doesn't mean I'm not in the market for a new one." Rachel let out a yawn, lifting herself up onto the counter and swinging her legs lightly. "This is so boring… Wish Mark would come by some time. At-least then I wouldn't be like sleeping." Meena gave a smile, pulling out a stool and sitting down. The diner was empty, which wasn't unusual at three in the afternoon. Too late for lunch, too early for dinner, Cook always says. "Hm, well, I guess he's alright. My kid brother doesn't like 'em much, but that doesn't bother me. He's bad enough for me and polite to my mom. Weird combination but whatever." Rachel fell silent, thinking about the boy. Meena looked at her expectantly, but when she said no more, she looked away, gazing out the big windows at a lone figure making his way up the sidewalk. Rachel caught sight of him. "Hey, a customer."

Meena looked away, recognizing the tall man in the hat and long coat. She let out a hiss under her breath, nails digging into the stool. Rachel gazed at her for a long moment.

"Know 'em, do ya, Kid?" She remarked easily. "I could put 'Closed' on the door."

"There's… no need." Meena breathed, trying to regain her emotions, her hands growing cold with anger.

"Ya got a minute. I'll do it for ya." Rachel clicked her nails against the counter, smirking, a brow raised in amusement.

"No. Let him come." Meena rose, turning sharply on her heel and pushing open the door to the back hall, disappearing. Rachel leaned back, stretching. The bell rang over the doorway, the man entering calmly. He paused, looking around slowly.

"'Sup. Can I help ya, Mister?" The man gazed at her and she pushed off from the counter, rolling her shoulders, hands clasped behind her back. She grinned, showing her teeth. "Lookin' for someone?" she drawled, stalking toward him like a cat, circling him easily, looking him up and down.

"Tell me where Meena Strong is. I have no business with you." He looked ahead, raising his lip in disgust.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, Honey." She lifted a hand, long nails brushing against his face. Her gold eyes narrowed at the feeling. "What…?" She smirked. "Let's have a look-see under your mask, eh?"

"_Stay away from me, you filthy Felilis._" He growled, eyes narrowed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling tight and almost bringing her off her feet. She bared her teeth, hissing as she took her other hand, digging her nails into his arm. He released her, showing no notice of the blood spotting his arm, saying nothing more.

"Fitori, leave her alone." Meena stood there, arms crossed over her chest and face annoyed. The man, Fitori, raised a brow, but nonetheless moved to a booth, sitting down silently and pulling out a paper. Rachel glared at him and restrained herself from lunging at him. "I told you to stop following me," she added, irritated.

"I follow my orders to the letter." Meena looked away, moving toward Rachel. Rachel watched her calmly.

"Miss Rachel, did he hurt you?" She asked quietly, looking at her already darkening wrist.

"You're cute, Kid. Naw, nothin' I can't handle." Rachel lifted her wrist, twisting it to demonstrate she was in-fact fine. "Aches a little is all." Meena wasn't so sure, if the dark splotches were anything to go by, but said no more.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think he would hurt you…" Rachel blinked before waving her hands quickly, seeing the tears in the younger girl's eyes.

"A-ah! No! It's fine, its fine! It's all good, okay?"

"Calico, you makin' her cry?" Rachel looked behind her in outrage at Mike smiling. "Meena, she upsetting you?"

"N-no Sir, I—"

"Whaddya mean by that, Michael James Hoover Rosenbaun? Who could be mean to the Kid, hm? Unless you have something you'd like to say?" He winced and she glared, hands on her hips. "That's what I thought." She turned on her heel, flouncing away towards the Employee's Only room. Mike rubbed at the back of his head, searching for the right words.

"She wasn't. I was upset from… um…" Mike waved her off, figuring she was covering for the loud one.

"Well, she's been in a bad mood lately. Give her time. Hey there, Fella. What can I get you?" He waved over at Fitori, who didn't look up from the paper.

"Coffee."

"Coming up." He motioned for Meena to come closer and she did. He leaned down. "That guy's been here a lot lately. You know anything about that?" he murmured, not upset they were getting a new regular, but just a little curious.

"No, Sir." He shrugged, taking the coffee over all the same, smiling pleasantly and attempting to begin a conversation. Meena turned away as Rachel came back, a silly pink apron over her normal attire, glaring at her 'bodyguard' in contempt. "Miss Rachel?"

"Kid, this is a special occasion. I got the pepper spray in here and a pocket knife in here." She pointed to the respective pockets. Meena tilted her head lightly to the side.

"What… for, Miss Rachel?"

"For that lunatic stalker of yours. I will protect you from any creep that comes after you." Meena's cheeks colored at her volume, raising her hands up lightly in an effort to quiet her.

"M-miss Rachel!" Rachel sent another glare toward Fitori and Mike said something, rising from his seat and walking towards the two, the smile slowly fading. He took Rachel by the arm, pulling her away.

"What exactly do you mean by 'lunatic stalker', Calico? Is there something I should know?" Rachel's lips curled into a rather disturbing smile.

"Oh, you'll love this, m'dear."

"Hi, welcome to—" Meena's voice faltered, the next words choked from her throat. The man gave her a curious look.

"Are you—"

"Meena, honey, it's time for your break~!" Rachel hurried her away, smiling over her shoulder at the man. "I'll be with ya in a minute, kay?" The man gave an amused smile. Rachel pulled her toward the counter, setting her on a stool and patting her shoulder. "Stick around here, Kid. That's the guy I was telling you about." A strangled noise came from the younger girl's throat and Rachel turned on her heel, striding back toward the man. "So. What can I do for ya, hmm?" she purred, giving a smile.

"Perhaps you could tell me your name, Miss?" She raised a brow, moving a little closer.

"Rachel. And you?" She leaned against the small podium the set up for a hostess station, leaning her head in her hand. "It's only proper."

"Syrus." He smiled. A handsome man, Rachel thought. No wonder Meena choked. Dark brown, messy hair and deep green eyes. "Syrus Battle." Nice smile too.

"Nice to meet you. Now, where can I seat ya?" He raised a hand to stop her. "Hm?"

"My friend is already here." Her brows furrowed and she looked around. The only person here was still—

"Are you a creepy-stalker-weirdo too?" The smile was still there and Rachel wondered if he was truly what he appeared to be. And she thought he was cute. Well, that idea was shot.

"I haven't the slightest what you're talking about." He straightened his form, standing taller than Rachel thought he was and looking over her head. "Meena." Rachel whirled around to see Meena's shoulders stiffen, her form tensing. "Are you ready yet? Give me your final answer." Rachel reached toward the pocket where the little knife rested. "I suggest you don't, Miss Rachel. Violence never solves problems." He didn't look at her, his eyes trained on Meena.

"Is there a problem here?" Mike slung a towel over his shoulder as he stepped in from the kitchen, immediately bombarded by the tension. He saw Meena, her eyes tightly closed, hands gripping at her head and Rachel standing before an unknown man, her eyes narrowed on him. "Calico, something wrong?" The man standing before he gave a smile, then looked to the man named Fitori.

"Fitori, cilla dor freia Mirna. Douve.(_Fitori, get my sister. Please.)_" Fitori rose slowly from his seat, looking over at Meena. Mike didn't remember much of his Italian, but he figured they were too advanced for him anyway. He looked back at Meena.

"You know these men?" She ducked her head lower, gripping tighter to the sides of her head. "Meena," he lowered his voice, reaching out for her. "Meena, are you alright?"

"Syvin, stay out of my head!" Her arms shot out, knocking Mike's hand away and pushing hard against the counter, standing with difficulty. A hand was braced against her forehead as she glared at the man.

"Mirna. Dor freia. Fol kir sa.(_Meena. My sister. Don't fight it.)_"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Power flew through the room as the lights popped one by one, the glass shattering to the floor and littering the room with sparks. "Syvin, I refuse!" Rachel ducked low to the floor, covering her head with her hands. The windows cracked, the fractures travelling slowly upward and outward, branching out. And they too shattered, the wind flowing into the small diner. Meena's form was shaking, hands clenched into fists. "I refuse… Leave… Leave me alone."

The man gazed at her for a long time, no words said between the two of them. Mike didn't move, realizing it wasn't his place to interfere and there really was nothing he could do. Rachel stayed crouched on the ground. When he finally spoke, Mike recognized the note of contempt in his tone, something he was accustomed with.

"Freia, yuall toro disch._(Sister, you are weak.)_" Meena shook her head.

"Forta.(_No.)_" The man raised his hands, shrugging.

"Fine, have it your way. Eventually, you will regain your senses. You don't have much time left anyway. Fitori, we're leaving." The man rose from his seat dutifully, following after him as he left the small diner. Meena stood there until they were gone from sight.

And then she slid slowly to the ground, covering her face with her hands, glass digging into her skin as blood dropped around her.

* * *

Ah, well, what to say about this… Um… It has a point? That's all I got. Well. Mmm… I hope you enjoyed it?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Cook came out a few minutes later, hands on her hips as she surveyed the damage. Rachel had risen from her crouch and was perched on the counter, gazing blankly through the now open window. Mike was staring silently at Meena, who was still on the floor. "What's all this then?" Rachel raised her hands defensively.

"I didn't do it!"

"Quiet, you." Cook strode over to where Meena was crouched. Mike stepped up, as if to protect the younger girl from Cook's wrath and tongue. "Come on then. Let's get you cleaned up." Cook's voice was soft and she was smiling gently. Mike blanked and Meena sniffed, looking up slowly, her eyes red.

"C-cook… How am I… I didn't mean…" Tears continued streaming down her face as Cook knelt down.

"We'll deal with that later. Let's get you fixed up." Meena gave a slow nod and Cook helped her up, guiding her toward the back hall.

Rachel raised a brow, popping her gum. "Weird." Mike walked toward the closet, pulling out a broom and a mop. He tossed the broom to her and she caught it easily. "I don't do cleaning." He changed the sign to 'Closed', turning to give her a dark look.

"Well, it's your lucky day. You are." Rachel let out a huff, hopping off the counter.

* * *

"You did a number out there, young one." Cook stated simply as she nudged the glass from her skin, dropping it in the trash, the blood glittering and wet in the light. Meena hung her head, staring miserably at her bandage wrapped arms.

"I… I didn't mean... I'm sorry…" she managed to whisper, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks once again.

"Ah, none of that, Meena." Cook patted her knee, going for a small sliver of glass that decided it didn't want to leave the poor girl's leg. "It's something that you can't help." Meena blew heavily into a tissue. "You can't control your powers yet." Cook raised her eyes, plucking the splinter from Meena's skin, flicking it into the trash can. Meena gazed at her fearfully, confusion and caution flashing through her eyes. "You ran away before you were properly taught, hmm?" Meena gave a slow nod as Cook rose, grabbing the bandages and crouching back down, taping them across and around her legs. "Not surprising. With family like that? Anyone would skip."

"H…how did…?" Cook rose for the last time, stretching her shoulders. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot that goes on around here. You'd be surprised." Cook tucked the bandages away, looking back at her young charge. "Best get you home, young one." Meena shook her head, holding up her hands in protest. "I don't expect you to keep working."

"N-no, I don't want to trouble anyone…"

"It's fine. They'll be happy to help." Meena looked at her shyly, then gave a small nod.

"If you're sure…"

* * *

"Hey, Calico." Rachel looked up, bored at her job of sweeping. She glared darkly at the black haired teen grinning in the entrance way, a red head and a brunette behind him. "How ya been?" She leaned the broom against the counter, setting her shoulders hard and stalking towards him, nails stretched out. His brow furrowed. "Calico?"

"You…" She growled, showing teeth, her tail twitching and flicking. "Today must be my lucky day, Levin," she growled darkly. Kevin held his hands up in a 'surrender'.

"Hey, woah, wait a minute, about that—"

"I bet you have an explanation, just like every other time, eh, _Kevin_?" She hissed, sidling up to him, shifting around his form, nails ready to scar up his face. He let out a strained laugh.

"Look, Rachel, nothing personal, it just—" He winced as neon green entered his vision, deadly gold eyes glaring him down. She stilled her hand, nails just centimeters away from his eyes. He gulped and hoped she was in a good mood. "It… just wouldn't work?" He tried carefully. Her lip twitched upward.

Bad idea.

"Rachel?!" She shifted away, face transforming immediately.

"Mark~!" She bounded past them, pouncing on a man making his way up the sidewalk. "Why're you here?" She was currently sitting on him, a bright smile across her lips as she gazed down at him.

"I heard about the accident! Are you alright?" She swayed as he sat up, hugging her tightly. "I was worried, so I left early." She hugged him back easily, curling into him.

"I'm fine, it was just a little… problem. Knocked the lights out and most of the windows. Nothing to worry about." Kevin peered around him, seeing that, yes, most of the windows were gone, the glass in little piles around the room. He shifted around, catching sight of Gwen's raised brow. He swallowed thickly, trying on a smile. She didn't return it. "Do you wanna come in? My shift's over in a little. Not that there'll be much to do…" She lunged to her feet and he followed after her, taking hold of her hand and rubbing circles onto the back of it with his thumb. She gave a glare towards Kevin, pushing past him. "Cook! Am I almost done?" She called toward the back. The door opened, Cook bustling out with Meena in tow, most of her skin covered by the stark white bandages. Rachel blinked, then burst out laughing. Meena ducked her head and Cook urged her forward, glaring.

"No, you aren't." Rachel sobered immediately. "There's still a lot to do and I expect customers. With Meena gone, you're the only one we have." Jenna and Kate quit after Meena came back from her extended absence. Bad timing all around, apparently. "I suggest you have him sit down or leave." Mark gave a polite nod to Cook before sitting at the counter. Cook gave a smile to the others. "Kevin. Thank you for getting here so quickly. And you brought your friends." Kevin averted his eyes, coughing lightly. Mark gave a questioningly look toward Rachel, who gave a curt nod.

Mark promptly tackled the black haired youth. "Good to finally meet you!" Gwen looked on in confusion while Ben laughed hysterically. Cook raised a brow while Rachel pulled out a nail file, yawning. Meena looked on, wondering if this was normal behavior for guys.

"Get off!" Mark released him from his hold, shaking his hand.

"Rachel's told me so much about you! Why, if it wasn't for you, we'd have never met! I have to thank you for that!" Kevin gave the man a look, standing and brushing himself off. Rachel hissed at him.

"Yeeaaah, right. How's that?" He had never met this lunatic before.

"If you hadn't broken up with her, she never would have attacked me." Gwen crossed her arms, tapping her foot hard against the floor, brow furrowing deep in a frown. Rachel snickered at Kevin's face.

"I've never heard _that_ story before, Kevin. Why don't you share with the rest of us?" Gwen asked darkly. He gave a strained grin, holding his hands up to shield himself from her wrath.

"GETTING BACK ON TOPIC." Mark controlled himself, returning to Rachel's side. Cook smiled at Kevin. "Take her home." She jerked her thumb at Meena, who looked very uncomfortable with everything that was going on.

"Eh?"

"I said 'take her home'. She's had a rough day, as you can probably see." Rachel raised her hand. "Not now, Calico. Later." Rachel pouted, lowering her arm. Cook raised a brow at Kevin, who was frowning at her. "Is something wrong, Kevin?"

"I'm not a babysitter." Cook's gaze narrowed. "No."

"U-um, I can—"

"Oh no you aren't, young one. Who knows if he'll come after you again." Meena dropped her head, bowing under Cook's pressure. Kevin looked at her, then gave Cook one of those 'looks'. "You either take her or I'll call the back-up." Kevin opened his mouth to tell her to call the B-Team when she spoke again. "Or your mother. Your choice." Kevin's cheeks colored and Rachel pointed at him and laughed.

"Shut-up Calico!" Gwen stepped forward, putting a hand on Kevin's arm.

"Where does she need to go?" Meena looked at her carefully and Gwen gave a smile, noting something was disturbing the girl's mana, power seeming to draw around her. "We'll be happy to help."

* * *

Kevin was muttering darkly to himself as he drove, cursing Cook and ex-girlfriends with vendettas. Gwen ignored him. She knew that he would have had girlfriends before her, but it still made her mad. Ben was content in the backseat, reading through a comic. Meena sat silently, hands folded in her lap, eyes cast down. A bump caused Ben's comic to go flying briefly, distracting him from the story. "Easy up, Kevin!"

"Pipe down, Tennyson." Ben frowned, putting the magazine away for the moment.

"So, you're Meena?" She raised her face, gazing at him intently. He gave a smile. "I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson." He extended his hand and she took it.

"Meena Strong. Pleasure, Mr. Ben." She released his hand and he noticed hers was cold. There was silence as she reverted back to her former state. He looked around for a moment, shifting his gaze out the window.

"So, what happened back there? At the diner, I mean." He noticed she stiffened, shoulders tense. "Rachel made it seem like a power out and a way strong wind."

"It… it was an accident…" She whispered and Gwen looked back, wondering what was wrong. "I… I didn't mean… it wasn't… If Syvin hadn't come…" She turned her face away and Ben and Gwen shared the same look.

Kevin slammed on the brakes, sending everyone crashing forward. "You idiot! Move!" He yelled, glaring ahead of him. Gwen held at her head, looking ahead blearily.

"Wha?"

"You okay?" He looked at her, concern overriding his anger. "You're not hurt?" She gave him a look. He glared back ahead of him.

"Jeez Kevin, do it a little harder next time, will ya?" Ben held his forehead, willing the Omnitrixes to stop circling his head.

"No…" Meena murmured. Kevin glared at the man standing directly before them, a very disapproving look on his features. Another man, taller, stood with him.

"Mirna. Dall kur. Sja wen ta makla.(_Meena. Come here. The fun is over.)_" Gwen tilted her head to the side, the world finally stilling.

"What's he saying?" Kevin shrugged, pulling out his Plumber's Badge. A hand reached up, covering the top to stop him from pressing it to translate. "Meena? What're you doing?" Meena looked ahead, sadness in her eyes.

"You don't… need to understand him, Mr. Kevin." She gave a soft smile. "Um…Thank you. For… trying to drive me home." She moved her hand, falling back and opening the door.

"Woah, hey, 'trying'? Whaddya mean 'trying'? Some wacko in the street ain't gonna stop me. Cook'll have my head!" She stepped out of his car. He glared, clenching the steering wheel. Gwen regarded him silently for a moment.

"Kevin."

"I know, I know. Save the kid." He kicked open the door, stalking forward as Ben stumbled out. Meena looked back at him, surprise etched across her features.

"Mr. Kevin? Miss Gwen? Please, this is none of your—"

"Mirna, a fol giy pator kaller nor.(_Meena, I don't have time for this.)_" Meena gazed at him, his lips pulling down into a frown.

"Syvin, this is not what I want."

"Do you think I care?" Kevin clenched his hands into fists. "Your friends have no part in this, you know that." Meena smiled at the three of them, turning back towards the man.

"I refuse to go home right now." He gazed at her silently for a long moment. The man beside him shifted slightly. "I still… have time left." The temperature began dropping, a noticeable change. "Don't do this, Syvin."

"If you won't come to your senses, this is what happens, Meena. You know that."

"Yes." She bowed her head, hands still at her sides. "Mr. Kevin, Mr. Ben, Miss Gwen, please, continue about your day. I'm sorry to have troubled you with my own personal matters. I won't hold you responsible for not holding up Cook's orders. This is my problem. I should not have pulled you into it."

* * *

Ah, so we're getting' there~ I'm warning you, not all is as it seems. This language is just a mish-mash of fou-fa I've created. It's not an actual language~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Rachel frowned down at the thermometer, raising a brow, then shaking it lightly, gazing back down at it. "Hey, you sure you got it right?" A snort from the living room and she crossed her arms, looking down at it blankly. "It hasn't moved from 101.3 degrees. You _sure_ she got hotter?" She snickered at her words. "Ah, I mean the whole, ya know, fever part."

"Yes." She gazed back down at the temperature sensing device, frowning. A shrug and she gave up, tossing it onto the table. "I'm sure. Her temperature's sky rocketing."

"Alright. I'll get the ice." And Rachel closed the front door behind her.

"SYVIN!" Meena bolted upright, chest heaving, cheeks stained red. A thin sheen of sweat coated her skin, her breathing heavy. "S-syvin?" A hand on her shoulder and she screamed, falling from the couch, knocking her head off the coffee table. "O-ow…" A man gazed down at her and she scrambled back, eyes wide. She had heard of such things, men breaking into women's apartments, attacking them. "I-I don't have much money, b-but take it! Please, don't hurt me!" She raised her arms over her face, cowering against the wall, eyes screwed shut.

"Well I _know_ that." She didn't dare leave her position, ready to scream whilst fighting him off. "Oh... You don't… recognize me. I forgot."

"I don't know a man like you!" True, that was true. She would have remembered meeting a man with a stripe of white down the middle of his jet black hair. She definitely would have remembered meeting a man with… quills? Yes, quills adorning his face. But… wait…

She heard a noise, like… a scoff, like he was disappointed, or upset. Had she upset him? She shouldn't; he was the one breaking into her apartment. "P-please, just take what you want…" She felt the tears prick at her eyes. Hadn't her sister warned her of these sorts of things? How best to act in such a situation? Yes, but Meena wasn't prepared to shriek out a war cry and lunge at him. "P-p-please…"

"Honey? Whatcha doin' on the floor?" Meena looked up at Rachel, grocery bags looped over her arms. "Don't you want to rest still?" Meena looked quickly to Rachel, then to the man standing silently, gazing at her with one of the saddest looks Meena had ever seen. "Hm? What? You're afraid of him now? Jeez, first Mike, then Pierce. Really, Meena—"

"M-mr. Pierce?" Meena whispered, her voice hoarse. She had never wanted to see him again, knew that by simply being friends with her his life was in danger. She had been afraid of him? When? Why didn't she remember? "Miss Rachel, he can't come here, neither can you. Y-you must leave!" Her world was spinning, she felt her cheeks growing warmer. "You must leave now! I-if he finds you here—" her stomach churned and she leaned heavily against the wall, bowing her head, eyes closed tightly against the uneasiness she was feeling.

The bags fell to the floor as Rachel knelt down, placing her hands over her cheeks. Meena moved into her touch, her cold hands a relief against the heat. "Honey, you're burning up, you gotta get back into bed."

"B-but, the man…" Meena wondered why Rachel didn't seem concerned about the intruder. "He…" Reality hit her and she pushed feebly at the wall, trying to stand. "T-the windows! Mr. Ben! And Miss Gwen! Syvin was there! I'm sorry, I broke all the windows!" and she slid back down, just about ready to cry. First Syvin comes, then she breaks all the windows, then they're kind enough to drive her home and Syvin comes, and then… And now this intruder…

"The… windows?" Rachel looked at the windows of her apartment. None were broken. "What windows, Honey?" Meena felt the tears beginning to come.

"T-the diner… I… I broke all the windows… I'm so sorry…"

"Meena, Sweetie, you haven't been in the diner for over a week. When you called in to say you'd be in, and then you weren't, I came over to check on you. You were passed out in the kitchen. And Meena, this is a friend of mine, he's only here to help. Come on, Sweetie, you have to get into bed." Meena had the oddest sensation of flying, her view of her apartment tilted slightly. Through the dizzying swirl and pulsing headache, she saw the intru—Rachel's friend—carrying her toward her room. "Don't you worry, we'll take care of you, Meena."

"But, Syvin… Syvin is coming…"

"Shh, shh, don't worry, we'll take care of your boyfriend." Meena shook her head weakly. "You know who Syvin is?"

"Not a clue. Doesn't sound familiar." The comforter was pulled up to her chin, something cool placed against her forehead. "Calm down, Meena. You're gonna be alright." She turned her face away, closing her eyes against the heat and the headache. "Everything'll be alright now."

"B-but… Syvin… he's coming… you can't…" Her thoughts were clouded, her lungs burning.

Why would he go back on his promise? He had given her the rest of her time to be here, why would he be back so soon to take her home? It didn't make sense.

"Sweetie, everything is gonna be alright, don't you worry." And she let herself slip into an almost sleep, trusting in Rachel to make sure everything would be—and remain—right.

"She didn't…" Rachel pulled a box of cereal from the shopping bag, opening cupboards in Meena's apartment and placing it next to an almost identical one. "I should've known."

"Don't go and get mad at her." She didn't have to look at him to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. A package of pudding was left on the counter, Rachel fully intending on making it. She turned, peering at the teen she had known for a large portion of her life, she being one of the few he trusted and let in. "It's not her fault." True, it wasn't Meena's fault. How could she know? She watched as his hand curled into a fist. "Look, Honey, she's had a fever and she just woke up to a strange man in her apartment. She's been out for _three_ days, shrieking and screaming most of the time. Cut her a little slack." The fist didn't unfurl.

Hm. This would be a little harder than she anticipated.

"If you hold this against her, I'll never forgive you." He hung his head further, glaring down at the carpet. "Hey, it'd be best if she _didn't_ know. Life would just get harder for her than it already is."

There was rapid knocking on the thick oak front door. Pierce lumbered to his feet, beating Rachel to it. "Manny, I told you—" he wasn't expecting the woman to lunge at him, shrieking in a language he didn't recognize. Her nails were claws as she lashed at him, eyes filled with a fire that he recognized as hatred.

Rachel dived for her, tackling her to the floor while Pierce got his bearings. "Lady, calm down! I think you got the wrong apartment!"

"Yuall faka dafe kaller nor! A faka kir kaller dor freia!(_You will not get away with this! I will fight for my sister!)_" The woman obviously had no qualms with attacking a girl. Rachel hissed, her own nails digging into the aggressive one's skin.

"Look, Lady! Calm down!" Pierce wasn't sure if he should intervene, blood already drying on his cheek. "I don't know whatever you're saying, but it's obvious you're in duress!" The woman barred her teeth, flipping Rachel over, rolling free and lunging to her feet. The temperature in the room plummeted and Pierce felt the familiar cold seeping into his chest, the icy fingers pulling at the new scar. A hiss and he shuddered. The woman paid him no mind, the cold gathering into her upturned palms, her eyes dark.

"Yuall faka dafe kaller nor…(_You will not get away with this…)_" Rachel breathed as the woman, who obviously had powers of some sort, stood in the middle of Meena's apartment, gathering the energy around her like a cloak. "Yuall faka dafe holl dor freia!(_You will not take my sister!)_"

"Rasavas, please, no…"

Meena held herself against the wall, clutching at it for dear life. The woman, Rasavas? dropped her hands, her expression changing as she reached out a slow hand. A moment and she rounded on Rachel once again. "Yuall taimo dor freia!(_You hurt my sister!)_" She shrieked, the energy returning with a force, knocking Meena back, her unbalanced form collapsing to the ground.

"Forta, Rasavas! A-a colla har…(_No, Rasavas! I-I got sick…)_" Pierce slipped by the angry brunette, dropping down by Meena.

"Hey, you alright?" She opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed from the fever. Fear coursed through her and he was about to pull away when something shifted behind her eyes.

"I-I'm fine…" Her voice was hoarse. "T-thank you. I don't… I never introduced myself…"

This was turning oddly into their first meeting.

"Mirna?" Meena looked up at the woman, her dark eyes showing relief at her calm exterior.

"Rasavas, I didn't think you would come to see me…" The woman flipped her shoulder length hair back, huffing as it returned to its place.

"Please. After Syvin told me about his stalking-slash-vatching thing? How could I leave you to his and Fitori's mercy?" Her voice was commanding, her tone demanding attention. There was a thick accent to her words. German? Russian maybe? "How could I keep avay? Covron vanted to come, but he's tied up at the moment." She smirked and Pierce felt Meena shudder.

"A-ah…" Rachel eyed the woman warily.

"Hey, Honey, she safe?" Rasavas flashed cold eyes toward Rachel, who hissed in return. Meena struggled up, holding out her hands in an effort to calm the two dueling bodies.

"M-miss Rachel, t-this is my sister—"

"Ranna Calin." Ranna stuck her hand out like Meena had—was it only two weeks ago? Rachel raised her lip, but shook it all the same.

"Rachel Calico." Ranna eyed her, then looked to Pierce.

"And you. You who have seemed to come to my sister's defense so quickly. Who are you?" Pierce looked down at Meena, who looked up at him expectantly.

She really had no idea who he was.

"I'm a Plumber." Ranna raised a brow, gazing at him calmly. "Pierce Wheels." Ranna smiled lightly, noting Meena's rather perplexed expression.

"I see. Meena. You know how this illusion is cast. Don't look so surprised." Meena turned her face away. "Very well. Syvin, get in here, you dolt." Pierce watched as Meena faltered, eyes going wide. "Oh please. It's not like he's going to attack you. Besides," She winked at Pierce, who was very much confused, "you can take him easily."

"I beg to differ." A man entered, leaning lightly against the wall. Rachel grinned, eyeing the new boy and comparing him to her current boyfriend, Mark.

"Heya guy, what's your name?" Ranna rolled her eyes. "I'm Rachel." The man gave her a level look.

"I'm known as Syrus Battle." Pierce noticed the lack of a common last name between the lot of them, but said nothing, watching as Meena eyed this man warily. "Mefaalis, don't act so timid." Ranna scowled. "Sister, calm yourself. I gave you my word, and so I shall keep it. I'm here only at Rasavas' request." Ranna seemed to be struggling against the desire to smack him.

Pierce noted the differences in given names as well, Ranna also going by Rasavas and Syrus going by Syvin. Meena apparently was Mefaalis. "Oh? You've noticed something?" He looked to Ranna, who had her head tilted lightly to the side in thought, a small smile on her lips. "Do share." Meena looked up at him, wondering what her sister could mean. "Go ahead. You will gain no ill favor from my brother." Syrus looked to him in curiosity. Rachel's fingers twitched, sensing that he didn't want to share his findings, whatever they were, yet.

"Aren't you late for an assignment, Wheels?" It was a lousy excuse, but she hoped he would take it and run. These people…

They weren't normal.

"Stay, Pierce." Ranna's green eyes lightened, intent on getting an answer from him. Meena looked to Ranna, eyes narrowing.

"Sister, Mr. Pierce has his own life to live." Meena's voice was soft, not uncommon for the girl, but there was something about it that was different than normal.

"Ah, of-course. My apologies." Pierce gave a nod, then looked to Meena. Her cheeks were still red, sweat coating a thin layer on her skin.

"Meena, you need to get back to bed." She swayed where she stood, a hand going to her head.

"I'm fine, really…" Rachel let out a huff, stalking towards her and yanking her hard toward the back room. Pierce saw Syrus tense, but relaxed slightly when Ranna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sister, Brother…" So this was the man who had spoken so coldly to her before. Syrus shifted his own gaze to him, looking at him calmly. "Miss Rachel, you needn't—"

"Hush up." The door closed and Pierce was left with her siblings. Ranna grinned brightly.

"Come again. I'll be here for awhile." Syrus stood with his arms crossed. "He's leaving. Soon." Pierce gave a nod. "Hey, thanks for taking care of her."

"I'm just returning the favor." Syrus' eyes narrowed sharply on him. "I'll see you around."

"See ya later, Pierce." He stepped past the two, walking through the still open front door. _"He seems nice, doesn't he?"_

"_I'm not sure I like that description, Rasavas."_

"_Come now, she can have a little crush. She's only got a few months left. Let her live a little, Syvin."_ Pierce shook his head, not wanting to bother with the mystery and headache Meena Strong and her family was at the moment.

* * *

HA. Well, I bet ya'll have no idea what's going on here, do ya? That's okay. Neither do I. I just know its fun~ I'm seeing a pattern with Ranna's speaking parts though…

Ah, well, until the next time~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least. Sadly…

* * *

"Hey hey, how's your girlfriend?" Manny piped the moment he walked through the door. Pierce ignored him, going to their computer and sitting down, intent on finding answers. "Alright, alright. That's cool. Don't answer. I see you're worried."

"Manny, don't be so insensitive. That girl saved his life, he's just returning the favor." Helen scolded him. "Pierce, how is she?" She looked at her brother, noting the look on his face, a look she was very use to.

"Rachel's looking after her." Manny snorted, having been put through Rachel's medical expertise on a prior occasion. "And her brother and sister are with her." Helen nodded, quieting Manny before he could ask what she knew he would ask.

"That's good." Pierce entered into the database, typing into their files and looking for any record of these people. The sister sounded foreign, but by the end of their meeting, her accent had faded, only punctuating a few of her words. Odd. And the brother… "What're you looking up? Our latest mission?" She was beside him in a second.

"No, that family." Manny strode over, leaning down and peering at the screen as well. "Different names and no common last name. I'm curious." Helen shared a look with Manny. "They could all be adopted, but I don't think so. Meena…" Manny smirked and Helen shot him a warning glance. "Meena only has a few months left." Helen rested a hand on her brother's shoulder. "And then her brother will take her home, to her family. One last time. I want to see if I can find anything on them. Maybe we can help."

"Pierce… You know we can't just…" As much as Helen would love to help this girl who had saved her brother's life… "She's not a Plumber. Introducing her to our secret, looking for a cure… That's against protocol."

"Her sister had powers. They might be Plumber's kids, like us." Helen let a smile return to her face. "If they are, it wouldn't be a breach." Pierce hit enter and frowned when nothing came up. "Of-course, I'm just guessing on the spelling of their other names…" Helen rose, thinking. "I suppose I can just type in only what they gave me." And so he did.

And they watched as five hits came up.

"Is that them?" Helen asked calmly. Pierce blinked at the screen as Manny crossed his arms.

"'Meena Strong, a fourteen-year-old car crash victim, died of her injuries on Oct. 25, 2011.' 'Ranna Calin, age 26, was taken from her home on Feb. 3, 2008. Any and all information pertaining to her whereabouts would be welcome in locating her.' 'Miranda 'Ranna' Calin, a tenth-grader at Mercy Lewis' High School has been given high honors in photography for her piece 'Symphony'.' 'Syrus Battle, 89, died in his home on June 15, 2012. He is survived by his brother, his wife, Clara, three sons, a daughter, six grandchildren, and two great grandchildren. Services will be held on June 20 at the Allerban Funeral Home, from 3p.m., to 6 p.m.' 'Syrus Battle, pictured at right, plays with his brother, Max, left, in the newly constructed park in downtown Freecot.'" Manny shook his head. "I guess there's no record of them. You sure they're from around here?" Pierce hit delete, leaning back and gazing at the empty screen.

"It's possible they've just never done anything the garners their names in the papers." Helen suggested quietly. Manny raised a brow. "What?"

"And they're not even in the _Plumber_ database?" Helen shrugged.

"If they're just normal people, why would they? If they just lead a quiet life, there wouldn't be a need." Manny didn't buy that, but said nothing more. Pierce pushed away, rising from his seat. "Pierce?"

"I'm going to bed." Helen watched him walk away, then she glared at Manny. He looked alarmed.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Helen shook her head.

* * *

"Hey, hey, I need some soup," Cook eyed Rachel leaning in the window. "Come on, Cook!" Cook stopped in her work, walking over and leaning against the frame, her eyes narrowed on the cat girl. "For Meena! She's sick and stuff, so I—"

"Rachel?" The brunette looked at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Ranna, is everything okay?" Rachel moved away from the window and Cook returned to her station, preparing a new bowl of soup for the girl. "Has her fever gone up?"

"No, she's resting." Ranna gazed around her. "She works here…" Rachel shrugged lightly, seating herself on a bar stool. "Has she been fired yet?"

"What? Fired?" Ranna raised a hand, looking down at her palm.

"It's to my understanding that as a waitress and a new recruit, she only has so many 'sick days'. Correct?"

"Oh. That. Well, Boss understands that if she comes in sick, no one will ever come back. And Cook threatened him." Ranna smiled, her eyes shifting toward the form of Cook hard at work in the kitchen. "So, she's cool? Then why're you here?" Ranna turned her gaze to Rachel, her green eyes looking at her intently.

"So my brother causes no more harm to our sister, I'm taking him home. I came to say good-bye." Ranna raised a hand to stop Rachel's protest. "Mefaalis understands and will be happy of our leaving. Take care of her, Rachel Calico. She needs someone like you." Rachel couldn't argue with her there. The Kid was hopeless without her. "It's nice that you can walk among people without hiding. Your mother, I assume, is not the same." Rachel's eyes narrowed and her fingers twitched. "My sister needs someone like you, so she can be herself. Before she leaves this world for good. Good-bye, Miss Calico." Ranna turned, pressing a hand against the door and stepping out of the small diner.

"Hey, hold up, how'd you—" Rachel reached out but Ranna looked over her shoulder, smiling. A pause and Ranna tapped her cheek. Rachel heard the click of plastic beneath the woman's nail and she stopped. A moment passed and Rachel returned the smile."Take care of yourself." Ranna stepped away, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Meena awoke with a start, blinking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Fluttering with the fan, a note was taped directly above her. She squinted, peering at the scratch paper. "'Dear… Meena,'" She blew out a breath, sitting up slowly and rubbing at her head, yawning. "R-Rasavas?" She heard nothing and her elder sister didn't respond to her call. She supposed they were out. Or they left. She stood up on her mattress, pulling the paper down and reading it silently. Her eyes widened in horror, then narrowed in rage at the two separate hands and two separate notes on the paper. "S-syvin…" She told herself not to cry, but tears slipped down her cheeks as she crumpled the note into a ball and hopped off her bed, intent on burning the paper that condemned what remained of her time here, now cut in half of the original agreement. "Our arrangement is now void, Brother. Anything you would have gained from this is now lost…" She hissed, knowing he couldn't hear her, but cursing him all the same. "I will not return home, not for you, and not for Father."

* * *

A week later and Pierce entered the diner, his ID mask in place. Rachel greeted him at the door, all smiles and giggles, asking him if he was checking up on Meena and telling him he should have come sooner. "So she's okay?" Rachel laughed, punching his shoulder.

"Okay? She's perfectly fine!" Rachel paused, tilting her head to the side in thought, tapping her chin. "Ah, well, now that I think about it…"

"What?" She shrugged lightly.

"I keep telling her she needs to brighten up, that she should get a boyfriend. God knows half the guys that come in here ask her out. Poor kid just smiles and apologizes. Though, I gotta wonder if she turns them all down because she's hiding him in her closet. Ah well. What can I do ya for, buddy?" Pierce gave her a look and she blew out a breath. "Change of subject is a fail. Alright, she's been a little down lately. Tripping and stumbling. Slammed into a door the other day. Poor girl fled to the back room and just cried." She settled herself against the hostess podium, sighing. "I'm a little worried. Ever since her family left… It's like she's just counting the days for something." Pierce leaned in close. "Hey, I have a boyfriend ya know."

"I think she's sick." Rachel pulled away, giving him a dark look. "She said she only has a few months left, that's why her brother wanted her home so badly." Rachel's face fell and her eyes locked on the form of Meena, currently smiling and laughing with a group of teenagers in a back booth.

"No… She never said…" Pierce shook his head. Right. Because who would start off with 'Hi! I'm Meena! I currently have six months to live! Nice to meet you!'. "Well… that's a downer… She can act so happy for the customers… But I guess…" Rachel shook herself, perking up and waving over at the brunette. "Heya, Meena~! Look who's here~!" Meena straightened, her dark eyes catching Pierce's form and the boys at the booth glared at him. Pierce raised a hand in greeting and she excused herself from the table. "Don't be fooled by the smile she gives you, unless it's sincere. Then I suggest you try to keep that smile on her face." Rachel stated, walking towards the table to take their orders and make sure they didn't revolt and attempt to attack Pierce. "Sweetie, take a few minutes, hm?"

"My break is now." Rachel grinned, patting the younger's shoulder.

"That's the spirit. Hon, he was worried 'bout you, okay?" Meena nodded. "Catch up with him. I'll handle them." Meena nodded once more and Rachel skipped forward a few steps. "Well, hey there guys. What can I get for ya today?" The boys grudgingly gave Rachel their orders as Meena smiled at Pierce.

"Hello, Mr. Pierce." He rubbed at the back of his neck, returning the smile, glancing at the teens still glowering at him. "Miss Rachel suggested that we catch up." She looked at the clock.

"You free now?" Considering how well his last date here at the diner went, he wasn't all that full of confidence. Not that he would consider this a date. They were just friends and he was just worried about her health and just wanted to catch up. Definitely not a date.

"I have twenty minutes. I'll tell Cook." Meena turned away from him and Pierce saw the boys cheer quietly in victory. "Cook? I'm going on my break now, please." Cook peered at her, then frowned over at Pierce. He waved. Cook knew him. _Really_ knew him.

"Take as long as you need, Kid. He's a good one." Meena wasn't sure, but she supposed she had longer than twenty minutes. "Go on then." Meena returned to Pierce's side and as he held the door open for her, he smirked at the teens. They hissed and booed while Rachel rolled her eyes, muttering about men and their egos.

* * *

"Have you been well?" Meena sat in the grass beside him, gazing out over the city of Bellwood, the place she called home. She held her knees to her chest, her hands clasped under her legs to make sure her skirt didn't slip down.

"Me? I should be asking you that." Pierce smiled over at her and she ducked her head. "Yeah, I've been fine."

"As have I." Silence reined as they sat together, looking out at the city as the sun continued to set. "This… This is where I found you…" Pierce started, looking around. That's right… Above them, at the top of the hill, was where the Forever Knights had attacked him, almost killed him. Where she had helped him when he needed it most.

"Yeah." Meena lifted her head a bit, looking up from under her lashes at him with an almost guilty look on her face.

"Do you… Do you know who attacked you?" He kept her gaze as he answered simply, wondering why she was being so timid all of a sudden. Polite was normal, but this… Like she was afraid.

"Yes." She looked away again and he heard footsteps in the grass above them. He was just turning to look when something blindsided him, knocking him down.

"M-mr. Pierce!" He heard her shrieking, felt himself hit the ground. He tasted copper. Blood. Something—or someone, most likely—had hit him, knocking him away from her. "No, get away from him!"

"Girlie, shut up!" A man's voice. No, not quite a man… A teen. Their age. Who in their right mind would—"See? I told you she's pretty."

"For once, you've done something useful, Brennan. Meena Strong, huh? Cute." He shook his head, raising himself from the ground. The world spun and his vision was blurred. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a cracking, like his mask beginning to break. Which would suck because he didn't have an unlimited supply. "Looks like your boyfriend's down on the job. Hows about we walk you home?" He made out their forms. Three of them—or six, he wasn't quite sure—and Meena standing in the middle.

"Mr. Pierce!" He raised a hand up, signaling that he was alright, coughing as he struggled to stand, failing due to the currently distorted world he was seeing. "No, don't—Let go of me!" Some held her back while another two came towards him. "Leave him alone!"

"Don't start yelling, Meena. Someone might come looking." One crouched down and Pierce got a good look at his face. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of her." The guy's hand reached toward his face, probably thinking about tossing him further down the hill, further away from them.

"Don't you touch him!" Pierce's eyes shifted to her form, watching as one of them hit her, sending her to the ground.

"Hey, don't bruise up her pretty face." He heard them laughing and that's when he had enough. Screw the mask. Who cared if they called him a freak. If Manny and Helen went around as themselves(though they did invoke mass terror) he could shed his insecurities to take down these punks.

Meena was off-limits.

* * *

Hm. Not _quite_ where I was going, but I felt like I needed some action. Like a kidnapping or a failed kidnapping. That'll depend on what my mood is like and how long, exactly, I want to make this story. It's totally possible that it's on the longer side. We aren't even close to the major event that will happen to these lovely children. Not even close.

Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ben 10 doesn't belong to me in the least. I do, however, claim ownership of my characters.

* * *

Rachel frowned down at the group of immature teens she was stuck with. They were all moping and sulking, poking at the food she had brought them, as per their request. They were all pining for Meena, apparently. "Look, even if she came back now, there's five of you and one of her. Get over it." They blinked, slowly looking up at her, then around at each other, eyes narrowing. Ah. Wonderful. She somehow made it worse.

"Full house, Rach?" She curled her lip at Mike as he walked through the door. "Hm. Isn't Meena working tonight?" She hissed as the boys began talking—bickering—amongst themselves. She left them to growl at each other, moving towards her 'superior'. "What?"

"Like you totally didn't just see her on her date outside." He blinked, looking back out through the glass door of the diner and into the slowly darkening area. "She's been out there for like half an hour. They're probably making-out right now." Mike wrinkled his nose, bringing his sight back into the diner to avoid seeing anything he would live to regret.

"No, I can't say I have, actually." Rachel raised a brow, then shook her head. "Seriously."

"Well, they must be up on the hill then. With all those trees, it's like pitch black." Not to her, of-course, but to other people. "Ah, I should probably bring her back to reality. Her break ended fifteen minutes ago." Mike looked surprised. "All I'm saying is that she had Cook's blessing." Meena was typically back on the floor well before her break was over and whatever Cook says, goes. If Cook says take an hour, you can, no questions asked. "I'll round 'em up." Mike moved past her, walking towards the teens that were now all glaring at each other, hissing threats. "Corral 'em, okay? They might get violent."

"Meena?"

"Yup." This was now a common occurrence, guys becoming hostile over Meena. And the poor girl had no idea what was going on half the time. Rachel pushed open the door, letting it fall closed behind her. Stepping outside, she breathed in deep, her eyes scanning the parking lot. "Hello~? Meena, Darling~ Break's over~!" she called, not seeing them in the immediate vicinity. She smiled viciously, silently cheering for Pierce. "Yoohoo~! Meena~!" She saw movement under the trees that rested up the hillside. The form that she could make out was too big for either Meena or Pierce. Never having feared danger before, she stepped away from the protection that the windows of the diner offered, walking out into the parking lot and towards the hill where no lights were. "Kids, time to come in. It's getting dark." She saw another figure, a ways apart from the first. She kept her eye on them, moving closer to the dark. "Hey, Sweetie, it's Rachel. Come on, where are you?" Her fingers twitched as the figures stayed where they were. "Oh, I get it. Well, I'm coming up! The two of you better be decent by the time I get there, or there'll be hell to pay—the both of you."

There was something wrong, she could smell it. Her eyes shifted, taking in every tree, every bush, catching every movement, looking at every sound. Nothing could escape her. Not when she was serious. "At-least say something to let me know you aren't passed out or something!" She called up, noting the figures moved a few steps toward her, shifting behind trees.

As if they could hide from her.

She squared her shoulders, digging her heels in the ground as she began her way up the hill. She pulled her cellphone from her back pocket, flipping it open and hitting the 3 hard, raising it to her ear and glaring up, watching as trees passed over her. "Yeah, you dork, it's me." She kept her voice hushed, almost a purr. "A kid at work's MIA, so's Pierce. Yes, Pierce Wheels, how many 'Pierce's do we know? Well, yeah, that's why I called. Oh, could you? I would be _ever_ so delighted." She stopped, cocking her head at the sound of a branch snapping. "Just get here. Yes. Them and five more. No, leave the brat at home. I don't care if it would be good experience, he's not coming. If you're not here in five minutes and I'm not here, mom will _kill_ you." She snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket. "Meena! Come on, your mom called! Said something's up with your uncle!"

The figures moved closer. Two males. Approximately her age. Late teens, early twenties at most. She smelled blood but couldn't determine if it was coming from one of them. She smelled… cold? That's not right… She tensed her arms, letting them spread out from her sides, showing her nails. She raised her face, sniffing at the air, her lips curling back from her teeth. "You sure picked the wrong night to go after the Kid." Clouds, which had previous guarded the moon with their slow movement across the sky, finally passed, letting the light fall onto the trees, casting the darkness in a silver glow. She saw them up ahead. They had been moving closer and closer to her, not knowing the danger they were putting themselves in. "Ah, dear God… Really?" She hissed under her breath at the absurdity of it all. "Hal Clemmons and Jesse Meller, you think you can outmatch me? _In a fight_?" The figures froze and she smirked, showing her canines.

And then her smile faded, her lips pulling down in a frown as her golden eyes narrowed further. Rapid footfalls behind her and she rolled her shoulders. "Took you long enough, Jamie." He let out a breath, noting her tense form and choosing not to answer. "These two are idiots from my school. Three more, besides the lovebirds, up higher. These two… Well. We've danced to this tune before."

"Violence is never the answer, Tweets."

"Hypocrite." She stalked forward, moving low to the ground. He could tell she was angry.

"You close with this kid?" He followed beside her, making sure of his steps in the brush.

"She's the one I took care of." His eyes narrowed to slits and he resisted the urge to break from stealth mode to take the first strike. He knew how much she liked the girl. "Considering how Pierce would have handled the situation, I'm going with they took him out first. Though, that's interesting in itself. Someone taking out Pierce."

"Let's worry about that later, okay Furball?" She hissed at him and he took the lead. "You find them. Take care of the others. I'll be along shortly." She veered off their path and he shot forward, leaping from the darkness and startling the two, sending them crashing to the ground. Rachel ignored their yelps, pushing herself towards the top of the hill, where she could smell blood more distinctly. And the cold. She didn't bother about her steps now, there was no need. She could already see a form over the crest, peering down, trying to find his friends in the darkness, probably wondering why he heard them yelling. She recognized him too.

"Noah Lucas!" He flinched, scrambling back. She heard his frantic voice, heard another male answering him. She cleared the top, form low to the ground as she faced them. Three males, as she thought. She found Meena, cornered and with Pierce on the ground behind her. Surprisingly, his mask was still intact, hiding his true face. Tears were streaming down Meena's cheeks, but a smile spread across her features when she saw Rachel. Rachel didn't let her eyes leave the three before her, taking in what she could while keeping them in her sights. Noah was inching back towards a blonde she recognized as Danny Brennan. Danny was glaring at her, obviously not amused. Closer to Meena than she would have liked was a guy she knew particularly well, having known him since they were both small children, also having sent him to the hospital on three different occasions. "Dal Thom. Small world." She straightened, letting her arms rest beside her hips. "I'd like to think you're being an absolute gentleman, but, considering the blood on my friend, and what's scattered around here, I'm gonna have to go with no."

"This doesn't concern you, Calico. Get lost." Danny stepped forward threateningly. Or, what would have been a threat to anyone besides her. "Unless you wanna get dragged down with her." Rachel shook her head sadly, letting out a soft breath.

"You poor, misguided, delusional boy." She raised her face, beyond annoyed. "You think you can handle me?" He took another step and Noah took heart from Danny's arrogant confidence, rallying with him. Dal still stood close to Meena, effectively cornering her. "You're mistaken."

"M-miss Rachel, please be careful!" Danny looked back to sneer at her while Dal crouched down, smiling at her. She huddled further back against the trees, a hand on Pierce's back.

"Kid, this is my kinda party." She rolled her shoulders once more, stalking forwards. "And this is too much fun to stop now." Rachel knew she looked positively psychotic, but she didn't mind.

"Hey hey, no maiming." Jamie appeared from below her, hopping up beside her and standing straight, eyeing those before him. "You've got to be kidding me… More kids from your school? Really? Guys, not cool. Kidnapping is a felony. You're looking at some serious jail time. I also see some counts of assault and—"

"Thank you, Counselor, the Prosecution rests its case." Rachel lunged forward, pouncing on Danny and sending him crashing to the ground. A yelp from Noah, who was crushed into a tree. "Say 'Uncle'." Rachel looked down blankly at the boy beneath her, her nails at his throat, blood oozing from his broken nose where she had slammed his face in the dirt. "No?" She pressed down with her hand, watching as the blood seeped around his mouth, beginning to choke him of oxygen. "Give up?" She pressed down harder, feeling his pulse beating rapidly beneath her fingers.

"Tweets, that's enough. They're out." Noah was unconscious, his nose broken as well, lying beneath the tree Jamie had slammed him into. No doubt he'd wake up with a concussion. "Rachel." She scoffed, rising and gazing down at the broken form below her. She knocked him onto his back, satisfied at the blood pooling around his mouth. She looked to Dal, who had risen by now, looking at them for all the world they were just at school, hanging out and talking about the game on Friday. "I suggest…" Jamie started calmly, "…that you give up before you begin, Dal."

"I'm wondering why you thought it would be a good idea to actually attack someone, let alone try to kidnap them." Rachel shifted her weight to one leg, a hand on her hip. "Well?" Dal shrugged, raising his hands up like he hadn't attempted to kill someone.

"She's a pretty girl. Young. Healthy." Rachel snorted. "And best of all? There's money in this business." Rachel swung her head around to look at her brother.

"Is he serious?"

"I'm… not sure." She looked back at her childhood friend. "Did… someone force you into this, Dal?" For what other _reasonable_ explanation could there be?

"Nope." Jamie looked away in thought and Rachel hung her head. "The money's good and I get to name my price. For her?" Rachel hissed as he looked Meena up and down. "Hm. We can start at 20K and go from there. I think she's worth it." Rachel shuddered at the thought, beginning to stalk forward.

"Dal, come on, this is a person we're talking about, not some toy." For once he's trying diplomacy instead of aggression. "You'd really go that far?" Jamie and Rachel both winced as the cold hit them. Rachel fell to her knees, holding at her head as it filled her senses, blocking out everything else and all rational thoughts.

"Jamie, make it stop!" He doubled over, his eyes wide with the scent of it.

"N-no! Fitori, don't kill him!" Rachel heard Meena, lifted her head to see Dal a few inches off the ground, the man she attacked in the diner a few weeks ago holding him, his hands at Dal's head, ready to break his neck. "Fitori!"

"You claim you can handle yourself and I can only blame myself for this." The man's voice was quiet as Dal struggled to free himself, the man's hands wrapped around his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply. "Your brother told me to leave you be, to only check up on you. I do as he says, finding you here, this man…" The man's face was perfectly clear. He hid his emotions—if he had any—well, Rachel had to commend him on that. And for getting the upper hand from behind. "For harming you, he deserves death." The cold wasn't so harsh now and Rachel could sense other things beside it. But to have it just appear like that, from out of nowhere…

"No, Fitori, you can't kill him!" She stumbled to her feet and Rachel saw the long, jagged gash that had torn through the hem of her skirt and her stockings, leaving her with a mark that travelled from her knee to her ankle, blood staining her skin. The man's eyes widened and anger finally showed, his eyes a storm grey in color as he turned back to the boy beneath his hands. "Fitori, let him go… He made a bad decision, but… but I can move past this!"

"But I cannot."

"Fitori, gran denner!(_Fitori, release him_!)" Jamie shook his head, clearing it of the cold that had blocked him from thinking, looking at the girl trembling before them, protecting the man who would have sold her and saving their friend from another tragic incident. "Len!(_Now!_)"

Slowly, Fitori let Dal fall to the ground, gasping for air as he was freed from the man's grip. "As you wish." He stepped over him, crouching next to Pierce. Meena sank to the ground, her face a mask of pain as she dropped. Rachel and Jamie sprinted, diving towards Pierce to check for a pulse. "Your friend will survive, Meena." Fitori's quiet voice assured them that yes, he would live through this as well. "May I suggest not hiding him in your apartment once again?" Rachel wasn't sure, but it seemed this bodyguard of hers was either lightening up or developing a sense of humor. Either way, it was weird. Meena managed a smile before closing her eyes tightly. "We must get you fixed." He reached toward her and she shrank away. "Meena."

"M-miss Rachel, my shift's not done yet…" Fitori raised a brow and Rachel smacked herself in the forehead.

"Really? You have a bloody gash that's like a foot long and you were on the verge of being kidnapped and _that's_ what pops out of your mouth? Really, Kid?"

"There's a first aid kit at the diner. We can clean your leg out there." Jamie suggested quietly, poking at Pierce's shoulder. "Poor guy…" Meena looked at Fitori, who accepted this solution. He rose, holding out a hand for his charge.

"Fitori, take Mr. Pierce." His eyes narrowed at the thought. "Miss Rachel can help me down. You must take care of him first." Fitori's eyes briefly went skyward before he crouched down once more, gathering the still unconscious hero from the ground.

"As you wish." Hefting him over his shoulder, Fitori started down the road. Though longer, it was less of a struggle, which meant that the journey down wouldn't injure him further. "I'll be waiting for you there." Rachel helped her up and Jamie went on her other side. Together, they half carried her, following after him.

"I'm Jamie, by the way. Her big brother." Meena smiled weakly, having already gathered that from his similar appearance.

"Meena. Meena Strong."

* * *

Failed kidnapping? Phhsst, everyone does that~ Human trafficking? Aha, now there's something few stories have! And I just have to make everything more interesting~! Yes, I'm aware I totally just went from Pierce being all heroic to like half an hour later when I focused on Rachel finding them in their sad, tattered state. Next chapter will be _how_ he was all heroic and stuff and what happened to knock him out and practically maim her.

And if you haven't noticed, Rachel's family… isn't quite normal. But hey~ That works fine for the next project I have planned for Rachel Calico~ And yes, I have another project planned. I just like her~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

There was a hiss of pain, not his own, and his eyes opened a crack before closing once more at the overpowering brightness. _"Sorry 'bout that, Meena."_ He struggled against the darkness, knowing they were in danger. Those guys… they came after them, attacking them… Something about selling her to the highest bidder? No, he couldn't let that happen. How long had he been out? And it was bright… They had been moved? Where to? Could he protect the both of them with his head pounding like this?

"_I'll take it from here…Calico."_ This new voice was strained, but Calico… Rachel? No, a guy… Jamie.

"_Yeah? Well… Okay."_ He heard his footsteps receding and then, almost inaudible, another set of footsteps, heavier. "_Hey, you'll call if he wakes up?"_

"_Y-yes, I'll call."_ Meena. She was alright. Another hiss. Hers? It had to be. _"T-that stings…"_

"_It would be much faster if you weren't so stubborn."_ This man's voice… was familiar to him. Not her brother, he left. "_There is nothing wrong with using the talents you were born with."_

"_The ones you possess, you mean, Fitori."_ Ah, that's right. Fitori. Her bodyguard, sent by her brother to watch over her. It didn't seem like they were on bad terms anymore though. "_N-no, I can deal with this pain."_

"_You shouldn't have to."_ He heard movement, but he couldn't force his eyes open. "_Your friend seems in pain_."

"_He tried to protect me, Fitori. He took most of their blows."_

"_And yet you bear marks as well."_ They hit her? What happened after he was knocked out? Besides the gash on her leg? "_They should pay for attacking you."_

"_Miss Rachel and Mr. Jamie retaliated against them accordingly, Fitori. Let it rest."_

"_Not by our laws, D'Aurora. Not by a long shot."_ Their laws? Were they from the South? An eye for an eye and all that? Wonderful.

"_As I live here, those laws do not apply to me, Fitori. And when you next see my brother, tell him I forfeit those laws."_ There was silence and Pierce was tempted to return to the darkness of unconsciousness.

"_You don't mean that."_

"_He went back on our agreement. Six months now cut to three. I have a month left with this new plan. Everything is now void, Fitori. He went back on his word." S_he would leave in a month? To return home... For the last time.

"_D'Aurora, I can understand why you are upset, but—"_

"_My name is Meena."_ These people had too many secrets for him to try to solve with this headache.

"_You don't know what you're saying, Princess. I'm here to watch over you, you are my responsibility. I serve your family to the death. But this is something you cannot order me to forget."_ Yes. Too many secrets.

"_Fitori… Raydornner, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here."_ Well, she was adamant, he'll give her that.

"_Correction, you're staying here for him. You can't travel down this path."_ There was silence once more and Pierce shifted.

"Mr. Pierce?" He forced himself to open his eyes. He saw her smiling, tears in her blue eyes. "You're alright…" And he slipped back into that darkness.

* * *

Fitori watched her as she smiled, surrounded by Rachel and Jamie. She was happy, but he couldn't let that get in the way of his duty. He had to protect her, even if that meant tearing her away from this happiness. This was only temporary joy, something that would fade with the passing of time, something she would forget soon enough. She would leave when her time was up, no matter how much she wished otherwise. She would return home.

* * *

"So, Kid, tell us. What happened?" Her smile faded and Jamie shot Rachel a look. She kept her gaze level. "Unless… you feel you can't." Meena shook her head, clasping her hands tightly.

"No, it's fine, it's fine… I didn't think anyone but Fitori was watching me... I guess I was wrong…"

* * *

"M-Mr. Pierce!" They laughed at her as she pushed the heels of her palms into the earth, raising herself up to look at him. They hadn't hurt her as much as they probably expected, but it still stung. Their hand probably hurt a lot more than her face did. She glared up at them and they laughed harder, but the one who hit her was holding his hand gingerly. She looked to Pierce, whose eyes were narrowed and his jaw set, a frown marring his features. She pushed herself up to her knees, those around her moving back a bit. She rose slowly, watching them all as they grinned at her.

A sound and a thud and she looked back at Pierce, seeing him as he tackled the one who had been right in front of him, sending him crashing the ground. Pierce stood up, sending him a dark look before shifting his gaze to the group surrounding Meena. "There's two ways we can do this." Some moved away from her, towards him, and the others rounded on her. "The hard way. Good. I can't wait to beat some sense into you idiots." Meena turned, lashing out with her nails, narrowly missing one's eyes, but distracting them long enough to run further up the hill where she knew there was a road, and hoping that she could lose them in the trees and darkness. "Run, Meena!"

"Get back here!" Pierce lunged forward, leaping into the attack. Being a Plumber, he'd been through much worse than a couple of kids, but he was still hesitant to actually use his powers. A Plumber had to contain problems, not make them rise to the surface for the whole world to see. But, if it was to save a civilian from danger… He dodged a fist, ducking and striking upwards, the teen coughing out a breath, his eyes wide. Pierce stepped away, looking to the next one coming for him, sidestepping and bringing his elbow down hard on his back, the boy gasping out a breath as he too hit the dirt. He saw one starting after Meena.

"Don't touch her!" She whirled around, a rather large branch in her hands. She held it like a bat, her dark eyes narrowed on the teen who had been coming after her. The boy paused and she swung, sending him rolling down what little incline there was. She grinned at him. "Run, Meena, don't stop!"

"Mr. Pierce, behind you!" He had heard him coming from behind, the large one, their leader most likely. He spun, ducking down and throwing out his leg, sending him back down in a fluid movement, the boy crashing into another of the teens. He gazed around him at the groaning teens, then he looked to Meena. She had dropped the branch by then and was watching him. "Are we… good now?" He shook his head, moving past the currently fallen teens.

"Yeah." She smiled again. "Come on. Let's get up to the road." And so they travelled in silence, sidestepping the brush and stepping over the branches and fallen trees. They saw the top soon enough, having been much further up than they realized. His chest tightened when they cleared the top.

That night… the day he was almost killed… just for being a hybrid. It's not like he was hurting anyone or causing problems. He was helping the world, the universe. And they tried to kill him for that. They didn't give him a choice though, leave the home he had always known or be killed. It's not like he had a ship and some other planet to go to. His chest ached where the scar resided and he raised a hand up, closing it into a fist and pressing against the raised skin. "Mr. Pierce?"

"This is where you found me." He saw the darkened soil, recognized the spot where he had parked the car. This was where he would have died if she hadn't found him. Considering how much blood he had lost… "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let you die, Mr. Pierce. Not if I could do something about it." There was noise behind them and she tilted her head to the side. It was faint. "Is… that Miss Rachel?" He turned, looking down over the hill and back towards the diner, it's lights lit.

"She's probably calling for you. It's been longer than twenty minutes, I can tell you that." He turned back towards the dark, starting towards the road. "Come on. We'll call her on the way down." He heard the crash and whirled around, fists raised, looking for those guys. He saw Meena on the ground, her hands around her leg, eyes closed in pain. "Meena?"

"I-I tripped…" she hissed and he saw the branch covered with blood. He crouched down, helping her to sit up. She gasped and he saw the gash, the blood dripping and running down her leg, staining the ground around it. Now they both shed blood here, both not by their own doing.

"Wow, all that from that branch?" He pushed her hands away, peering down to look at it better. "Well, it's not all that deep…" But it would hurt. Considering how far it travelled… "Can you walk?" She threw her head back, closing her eyes tightly and biting at her lip. "I'll take that as a no." She released her breath in a long, shaking exhale. "We'll piggy-back it then." She looked up at him in confusion. Confusion turned to fear.

"M-mr. Pierce, look out!" Pain in the back of his head and he fell forward, white dotting his vision.

It was that night… all over again…

"_Mr. Pierce!"_ But it wasn't the same. No, he should be fighting for someone besides himself, but already… he felt the darkness returning. His chest ached once again.

"_I'm sure we can find a buyer for you pretty quick, Meena. People will bid pretty high for a girl like you."_ Laughter and his world went black.

* * *

A little shorter than my other chapters, I'll give you that, but I wanna stop here for now. I don't plan on continuing this conversation with the next chapter, I'll probably just skip ahead to a few days later.

Woo.

Ah, thank you for reading! Until the next time, ciao~!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

Syvin braced his elbow against the arm of the chair, holding up his head with a fist. "Fitori. Report." The man he charged with guarding and protecting his sister bowed slowly, raising his eyes after a moment. "All is well, I assume?" The man straightened, clasping his arms behind his back.

"_No."_ Syvin raised a brow and the shrunken figure of the man continued to stare straight ahead. Syvin waved at the guards by the doors and they too gave a bow, leaving him alone, closing the doors behind them.

"Please enlighten me." He gazed coldly at the hologram of their bodyguard.

"_She was targeted by human traffickers."_ Syvin snorted, shaking his head. His eyes were still cold. "_They were dealt with by an outside force and she forbade me from taking further action against their leader."_

"How close were you to the situation, Fitori?"

"_I had his life in my hands. But she allowed him mercy."_ Syvin let out a breath, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. "_Aside from a few bruises she also forbade me from healing, and a laceration resulting from fleeing her pursuers, she is alright."_ Syvin opened his eyes. Fitori gazed up at him, remarkably calm. "_The laceration spans the length from her knee to her ankle, Sir. It's not very deep, but it is painful when pressure is applied."_ His fist tightened. "_She refuses my assistance. I don't believe she'll fix it herself, let 'nature take its course', as they say here."_

"Fitori. I told you to protect her."

"Correction, Brother." Syvin hissed, swinging his eyes around to take in the man to his left. "You told him to keep his distance, just check in every few days."

"A mistake in hindsight, Covron." The teen grinned. He returned his sight to their soldier. "Fitori, watch her closely. No more mistakes." He said nothing and Syvin straightened. "Is there something else you'd like to tell me, Fitori?" The man looked pained as he shifted his stance, licking at his lips and swallowing.

"_Sir, I…"_ He trailed off in an exhaled breath as he shook his head. Syvin leaned back, returning to holding his head up with a fist, waiting for him to continue. He knew the risks of living among people, but surely Fitori was limiting himself. Too much contact and… His eyes narrowed dramatically.

"Fitori, has she…" He couldn't say it. Surely she knew the danger. She didn't have time for such a thing.

"_She says she forfeits our laws." _He hissed in contempt while his idiot of a brother let out a soft whistle, something he picked up from observing Rasavas. "_That she will remain in Bellwood, that she will not return home. Because you went back on your word, Sir."_ His eyes narrowed on Fitori while Covron glared at him.

"Syvin, you didn't…"

"Covron, this is not the time." His brother threw up his hands, stomping around briefly and muttering rapidly under his breath.

"Syvin, you idiot!" Syvin covered his eyes with a hand, restraining himself from lashing out at his younger brother. "You had a deal with her! How could you do that?!"

"Covron—"

"No, you listen to me!" Syvin lifted his head, glaring at his brother. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically. "Don't think you can intimidate me like Mefaalis." Covron looked to the hologram of their bodyguard watching on calmly. "Fitori, she wants to stay there? In… Bellwood?"

"_Yes, Sir_." Covron looked back at Syvin, eyes still narrowed.

"Then tell her our brother made a grave error in judgment and revokes his claim. She has her time back." Syvin rose from his seat. Covron didn't back down. "Syvin, I'm fixing your mistake. Revoke your claim and she'll come home in due time. She's rebelling because you went back on your word."

"My word is law, Brother. She will come home when I say she will." Covron crossed his arms over his chest.

"From what I've gathered, she's under the protection of some of the Plumbers." Syvin said nothing. "If she goes to them and asks of them to keep her safe… She will never come home, not in a month, not in four months, not ever. We will not see her again." There was silence as the two brothers glared at each other.

"_If I may, Sirs." _Covron looked to Fitori and Syvin scoffed, looking away. _"She is honor bound. If you revoke your claim, Sir, she will revoke hers. And return in due time."_ Covron looked to his brother, raising a questioning brow.

"Syvin."

"Fine. I revoke my claim." He didn't look at Covron. "Fitori, you can keep her safe?" Fitori bowed his head, knowing what he was asking of him to do.

"_Yes, Sir."_ Syvin nodded and the man's hologram disappeared.

"Well, I'm going." Syvin hissed at his brother. "Look, just cause you got showed up doesn't mean you can get all mad at me." Covron wandered towards the door. "I just saved you from explaining that little disaster to Father."

"Covron, if you _ever_ dare cross me again…" Covron shrugged, disappearing through the doors.

* * *

"Meena, Honey! What're you doing here?!" Meena smiled at Rachel, waving.

"Hello, Miss Rachel." She was seated behind the counter on a high stool. She was helping out Cook and Mike, taking the plates from the window and giving them to the customers at the counter or passing them off to the other waiter on staff, Lyle. "Lyle? Table… Six, right?" The man pushed up his glasses, walking over and taking the plates from her.

"Yes." Rachel frowned at him, shooing him away. "And hello to you too, Calico." She stuck her tongue out as he left.

"Honey, you're on _crutches_. _Crutches_ for God's sake! You should be at home, on the couch, cuddling up and watching a movie with Pierce!" She blinked and Rachel smacked herself in the forehead.

"Why… would I do that, Miss Rachel? Mr. Pierce has his own couch, I've seen it myself." Rachel growled out something unintelligible. "And I'm sure he has his own movies."

"Kid, you went through a traumatic experience with the boy! You _bonded_ over a common event! Heyo, Mike, back me up here!" Mike shook his head.

"Meena's far too young to be dating, you know that, Rachel." She hissed at him and Meena folded her hands on the counter, making sure her crutches were still upright against the counter beside her. Bandages were wrapped tight around her leg and she had to hobble around for a few days until she could put weight on it again.

"Besides, Mr. Pierce is suffering from a concussion. I very much doubt watching a movie would be comfortable for him." Rachel gave her a blank look and she smiled. "But I am glad he's doing much better." Helen had been in the day before to give them a status report and Rachel had visited Meena to spread the good news. Meena hadn't seen him since he woke up briefly, Fitori having whisked her away to her apartment and posting himself on her couch to answer her every beck and call. She escaped while he was out getting groceries. "Of-course, it's not really surprising. He's remarkably durable." Rachel rolled her eyes, giving up and tying on her apron. "Oh… I never really properly thanked you and Mr. Jamie. Thank you, Miss Rachel." Mike patted her head and went back into the kitchen as Rachel gazed at her briefly.

"For what, Kid?"

"You were concerned for me and probably saved my life. And Mr. Pierce's." She bowed her head lightly and Rachel waved her off, shaking her head.

"Please. I didn't do nothin' anyone else wouldn't have done. 'Sides, Fitori got there pretty quick. You would've been fine." Meena raised her head and smiled sadly at her.

"But he would have left Mr. Pierce there. Because you and Mr. Jamie were there, he didn't want to make a scene. You truly saved his life." Any hint of goodwill towards the man who had briefly stalked the girl disappeared from Rachel's mind.

"If I ever seen that jerk again, I'll—"

"Calico." She hissed in contempt as the bell rang and a man dressed casually appeared in her sight. Meena ducked her head. "You seem in fine spirits this afternoon." He shifted his eyes to Meena and they narrowed slightly in distaste. "Meena." Rachel twitched and Meena got her crutches, rising to her feet. "I'll thank you not to slip out when I leave briefly for food and medical supplies again." No longer did he wear the hat and trench coat, but jeans and a dark button down. Rachel admitted he wasn't bad looking, but his attitude made him worse.

"You would have left him to die?" Her voice was a hiss and Meena hopped past her slowly. He blinked at her, taking a moment to understand her words. Recognition and he gave a single nod.

"My priority is Meena. Everything else is meaningless." Meena turned before Rachel could lunge at him, blocking the older girl's path. "Meena?"

"Miss Rachel, please. It all worked out." Rachel gazed down at her darkly, but her rage wasn't directed at the brunette. Meena looked away for a moment, thinking, then raised her eyes to the window, peering out it curiously. Another moment and she looked back at her bodyguard. "Fitori… Is that…?" He turned his eyes to the window, then closed them. A crash outside sent a small wave of energy through the diner, plates and glasses wobbling from the force.

"Yes." Rachel looked behind them at a figure crouched on the ground, a crater formed around them.

"What in the name of God is that?" She watched as the figure rose, stretching, as it a fall from such a great height was nothing for them. She stepped forward and Meena pulled at her wrist, eyes pleading. "Hey, Kid, let go, alright? I can han—"

"No, Miss Rachel!" The figure shook themselves, putting hands on their hips and looking around. Rachel tried shrugging her off, but she held tight.

"Shall I handle the situation, Meena?" Fitori asked curiously.

"N-no!" He stopped, going no further towards the door. She let out a strained breath, letting go of Rachel and hopping forward on her crutches. "No, I can… Let me." Rachel walked behind her, sending Fitori a dirty look as they passed. "Miss Rachel, please don't—"

"Yeah, you ain't going out there alone, Kid. Don't know why you're going at all." Rachel pushed open the door and the figure turned their head towards them. Rachel saw red hair, more a coppery color, a little on the longer side for a guy. "Sweetie, I really don't think you should be out here in your condition." Meena continued steadily towards him, the man never moving. "Meena…"

They drew closer and Rachel saw he was older than them, but not by much. Copper hair and violet eyes, oddly enough. Dark jeans, a deep violet button down, and a dark brown vest. He crossed his arms, a smile on his lips. "I knew I'd find you here, Fitori." Rachel twitched, looking over her shoulder to see that, yes, Fitori was following calmly behind them.

"Just following my orders." The man shook his head.

"Bet that's been fun for you, eh, Meena?" Meena stopped a few feet away from him and Rachel stopped directly beside her. He gazed at her and she kept her expression level. A smirk and he looked back at Fitori. "You said she was trouble. I didn't know this was what you meant." Fitori rolled his eyes, looking equal parts disgusted and annoyed. He reached out a hand to her. "I'm Connor Whitaker. You must be Rachel." She eyed him for a moment longer before taking his hand.

"Yeah, but what's it to you, pretty boy?" Meena cleared her throat and Rachel let go. He was still smiling, obviously smitten with her. "Fine, I'll play nice. Pleasure's all mine, Whitaker."

"Miss Rachel, this is… ah, this is my brother. _O-_other brother," she amended at the dark look Rachel sent her way. "Older brother." She let the glare fade and she looked at the timid girl beside her in surprise.

"Your…" She eyed him. "What the heck are you? Superman? Falling from the sky like that and getting up like it's nothing? Are you some sort of crazy?"

"That's what Syvin says anyway. But enough about me." She scoffed. "You going steady with anyone?"

"Please, Honey. I'm outta your league." Meena looked mortified and Rachel was amused by his bold attitude. "But, maybe with a little work… Oh, but I do like Mark a lot. You'll have to try harder." He raised a brow, the smirk still there.

"Challenge accepted."

"C-Covron!" He looked at her, surprised.

"What? I'm making friends."

"N-not with Miss Rachel you're not!" Rachel wrapped her arm around the younger's shoulders, pulling her closer and half hugging her. Meena looked up at her, a little pained.

"Don't worry. I can take him, Kid." Fitori let out a breath, like dealing with hormonal teenagers wasn't a part of his original job description but was becoming increasing common. "I'm mean, that's where all the fun is, right?" Her eyes darkened as they shifted to take in his form once again, showing her teeth as she smiled. "The chase."

"I have a feeling you're pretty good at… 'Cat and Mouse', is it?" Meena narrowed her eyes on her brother. "Would that be the correct term?"

"On more than one account, Whitaker." Rachel hugged Meena a little closer, leaning down a bit. "Hey, now we can double date. That is, if he can catch me." She straightened, releasing the invalid and crossing her arms, shifting her weight to one leg, her tail twitching in amusement at the red creeping onto Meena's cheeks. "I know exactly who I'll call for you, Honey. A certain dark haired pin cushion who owes me a few."

"M-Miss Rachel!" Her brother stepped up, standing almost nose to nose with the golden eyed cat girl. He had almost a head on her but he turned his face down towards her while she looked up with a brow raised.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

And there we have some love sprouting~! Let me just say, of all her siblings(which you have now met) Connor(Covron) is my favorite~ He's like… cocky and arrogant and thoroughly enjoys annoying Syvin to no end and one-upping him when he can. He can also act childish or his age(19) or be mature. He's at an awkward stage in his life…

He's _very_ much a ladies' man, but doesn't chase after six girls at once. But he'll back off if she really is showing no interest. But Rachel's flirting with him and likes freaking Meena out. But she really is serious about the double-date~

'Cat and Mouse'. Get it? Get it? I thought it was rather brilliant~

Well, thank you for reading and until the next time, ciao~!


End file.
